A Good Life
by NickTheKool
Summary: Naruto is noticed to have the Mokuton blood line, and is trained by Tenzou at the age of 8, and trains under many of Konoha's best as well. Determined to be Hokage he trains as hard as he can and with shadow clone training, he might actualy become Hokage. Rewrite under way on my other profile!
1. Chapter 1

This is a **FANFICTION**. I do not own Naruto.

'Thought' "Talk" **"Demon"**

A Good Life

Chapter 1, October 10th

AN: this is my first story, but i have read fanfiction for about a year now, and this is the first story idea that i am going to try out, to see if anyone is interested in it. i will continue the story if someone wants me to, other wise, i will just upload chapter 2 and leave the story alone. i hope you enjoy the story. Read and Review please.

Sweat drips down the side of my face as I run. My sides burn, and my feet hurt. I sprint through the street, and dodge through the crowd of people in the streets. Rounding a corner, I dive into an alley. I finally stop to catch my breath, and dive behind a dumpster.

As I hide behind a dumpster, I watch as a crowd of 20, maybe 30 people run by. I duck back down, and hold my breath. I hear them keep running by, and wait another couple of minutes to be sure that they are gone. After I figure I have waited long enough, I stand up and glance around. This is not what I wanted my day to be like.

I am Naruto Uzumaki, and the village pariah, and despised by 95% of the village. Today, October 10th, is my birthday. It is also the day that the Kyuubi attacked, 8 years ago. I am 8 today, and yet, this is the worst day of my life. My orphanage has kicked me out, and I have been chased by a mob of people for hours.

I walk out of the alley, and glance around warily. There is no on the street, so I run for the center of the village, toward the hokage tower, where Ji-Ji will be there to help me. The alley is about 3 blocks from the tower, and I hope I can run all the way there, without any of the villagers noticing me. I sprint through the streets, and jump at the sound of "There he is!"

I glance behind me, and I see a villager pointing to me, and see that there is a group of 10 people running at me. They are running REALLY fast, and I realize that they are ninja, and that they will catch me in a matter of seconds.

I glance around, and notice that I am about 2 blocks from the Hokage tower, but I am almost at a park. I dash to the park, and dive into a tube slide, just as the fast people get to the park.

I press my hands and feet against the slide, and hold myself in place. I don't hear anything for about 5 minutes, and I let myself fall down the slide.

As soon as I hit the ground, I feel a pair of hands grab me, and see that the ninja didn't leave, they just waited. I am thrown away from the slide, and my back slams into a rock.

There are a total of 4 of the ninja. They are all wearing pants with many pockets, and have on green vests that I have seen a lot of people wearing. As I watch, one pulls out a kunai, and throws it at me.

I try to twist out of the way, but it still hits my left arm, right below my elbow. I scream for the first time in my life, and writhe on the ground, trying to grasp it, and pull it out. I pull on the handle of the kunai, but stop, as it sends much more intense pain through my body.

I stop screaming and grit my teeth, and grasp the kunai again, and yank it out.

I scream again, and tears stream down my face as I hold my arm. I glance at my arm, and blood is pouring out of the hole in my arm. They all laugh at me, and one grins.

I drop the kunai as the same man walks up to me, and he kicks me in the face, the wood of his sandal crunching against my nose, and I fall back down, and I feel pain in my face, and I scream again with vigor.

The man continuously slams his foot on my gut, and I curl up in a ball to make him stop. My whole body hurts really badly, and I lay there and cry.

I pay no attention to what is going on around me and gasp as I feel pain in my leg, like nothing I have ever felt before. I look at my leg, and I see a kunai handle sticking out of my knee. I can see the handle on one side of my knee, and the point on the inside of my knee.

The other men walk up to me, and begin to beat me, punching kicking, and stabbing me. This continues for what feels like hours and I feel weak, like I am really sick, and I open my eyes. I see the men beating me, but my vision is blurry, and everything is getting dark.

"How does it feel Demon? This is for the thousands of people you killed when you got here. Were going to kill you nice and slow, and make you suffer while you are defenseless in your human form that Yondaime-sama trapped you in. After all, Danzo-sama said you were defenseless, and you are. The Third even went so far as to give you a name. Ha! Despicable!"

I close my eyes, and all of the pain starts to sort of blend together, and I begin to feel nothing. All of the pain just seems to go away, and I feel myself going unconscious. But then, all of the pain goes away. I open my eyes, and I see someone's back, standing over me. They are wearing a green vest, and I recognize the vest that the fast people are wearing.

As I watch, the man dashes forward, and quickly punches one man in the gut, then he jumps and kicks another man in the face, breaking his nose. Both fall to the ground, but this doesn't deter the remaining 2. They each pull out a kunai, and advance toward the other ninja.

The man is quick, and he jumps towards the man on the left, and he throws a quick punch to the throat, and the man falls, grasping his throat. But then, the remaining ninja jumps towards him, and slashes at his face, and the man ducks and sweeps the attackers legs out from underneath him with a swift leg sweep, and quickly stomps on his gut.

With all of the ninja down, he turns to me, and the first thing I notice is that he has on a white mask, an ANBU mask, and I cant really tell anything else about him, other than that he has brown hair.

"Are you all right there kid?" He asks. I just stare at him, my body hurting too much to talk. "I will that as a no. Here, let me take you to the hospital."

He picks me up, and I black out then.

I open my eyes slowly, and the first thing I see are white ceiling tiles. I pull myself up, so that I can look around, and I can see that I am in a bed with white sheets, and I am in a room with nothing in it, just a window to my left, and a door that is straight ahead. 'oh great, I'm in a hospital.'

Even as I am looking around, I see a nurse come in. "Oh, your awake already. That is surprising. It's only been 6 days, and I thought it would take weeks to recover from a beating like that. You were a bloody mess when Tenzou brought you in. Oh, I will go get Hokage-sama immediately. He requested to be brought to you as soon as you woke up."

I just stared at her in a daze as she walked out of the room. My body felt absolutely fine, but I was stuck on 6 days. I was in the hospital for **6** **DAYS! **I had never so much as been in the hospital for two days when I broke my arm; it had healed as soon as I went to sleep.

I laid there for about three minutes when I got bored, so I lifted the covers, and swung my legs off of the bed. I placed my feet on the floor, and gingerly stood up. I feel fine. I walk around, then open the door and peer outside.

My door is at the end of a hallway, so I walk out of the door, and walk down the hallway. At the end of the hall way, is a set of double doors, and I push them open to see the reception area of the hospital. The lady at the desk looks up, and gasps. I see her staring at me, and I look down. Only then do I realize I am in my underwear, with animated pictures of kunai and shuruken.

My face grew red, and at that moment, I knew I was redder than Hinata ever was.

I turned around, and dashed back into my room, and dived onto the bed, and threw the covers over myself. My face was still beet red, and I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed I was in nothing but boxers.

I lay there for another two or three minutes, until Ji-Ji walked into the room. Immediately, I knew he had heard about what happened when I ran out of my room.

He walked in with a grin on his face, and said "So your in such a hurry to leave, you don't want your clothes back?"

I blushed, and replied "I didn't notice I didn't have clothes on until the lady stared at me when I was trying to leave."

"Regardless Naruto-kun, you cant leave yet, it's a miracle that you can even walk yet. You shouldn't even be awake yet. The damage done to your body should have kept you unconscious for weeks, not a week. "

"But I'm okay Ji-Ji. Honestly. I feel perfectly fine. I can walk, and nothing hurts at all." At this point, I swing myself back out of the bed, and run in place to show Ji-Ji that I'm fine.

"Haha, I guess you are fine after all. I am just very surprised. The doctor told me that you had seven broken ribs, multiple stab wounds, various internal bruising, and a broken arm." 'Hmmm, it must have something to do with the Kyuubi's chakra in his body. Advanced healing… I wonder if it can be channeled into a bloodline…'

"So can I leave Ji-Ji? Please?" "Alright fine Naruto, you can go."

"Yeah!" I race from the room, dash down the hallway, and run out of the door. Sarutobi smiles as Naruto leaves. 'I wonder when he will notice he is still in his boxers…'

Only then, do I realize that I am still in my boxers. I blush when I notice that everyone in the street is staring at me, and I run back into the building.

Ji-Ji is sitting on the bed when I run back into the room, and he is smiling, but I can tell he is only just containing his laughter.

"So ugh Ji-Ji, where are my clothes?"

"They were so torn, and nasty, that they were thrown out when you were brought in. I already had my assistant go buy you some new clothes, nothing big, just a plain t-shirt, cargo pants and sandals to replace what were ruined. She should be here in a couple of minutes with your clothes."

"Okay Ji-Ji. But where will I go when I can go? I kinda forgot that I was kicked out of the orphanage."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, they made me leave without my stuff, saying that I didn't deserve to be fed, and that I wasn't worth the cost of keeping alive."

'Those god damned old coots. They are going to have a long session with Ibiki when I get back' "Alright then Naruto, I will arrange for you to be given an apartment as soon as I get to the office."

"Umm Ji-Ji, i have a question,am i a demon?

AN: So what do you think? i would like to have so reviews to go off of, and the story does not have a sure ending. I am kind of winging it at the moment, so i dont know what direction i will take. Do you want a pairing? Or do you want me to just leave that be, untill the end? I will base the story off of what reviews I get, so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

This is **FANFICTION, **I don't own Naruto.

_AN: Thanks to those who alerted, and the favorites. I really didn't think that anyone would read the story honestly, but if I got 4 favorites, 9 story alerts, and 4 author alerts, why didn't anyone review? Now I know why other authors say the same thing. I would like feed back so that I can get better. 'And note, I will do jutsu names in English, and some other things in Japanese. Another note, from now on, I will not do things from Naruto's POV, it will be more like me, reading the story to you sort of thing.'_

"Why would you ask a question like that Naruto?"

"Well, when those men attacked me, they said something about some guy named Danzo, and that he said I was defenseless in my human form, and they called me a demon. Am I a demon? They said that Yondaime-sama sealed me in a human form. Am I a demon in a human form? I want to know why people hate me, and why those ninja attacked me. I might be 8, but I am not stupid."

"Alright Naruto, I guess you deserve to know the truth. On October 10th, the day you were born, when the Kyuubi attacked the village, it killed hundreds of our ninja, and thousands of defenseless civilians. So, my successor, the Yondaime Hokage had to find a way to defeat the demon. After thinking on it, he decided that the Kyuubi needed to be sealed into a human host body. But because putting a tailed beast into a human being forces the humans chakra coils to adapt to the foreign chakra, it had to be sealed into a baby whose chakra coils were developing, so that they could adapt to the foreign chakra. Now since you were the only child who was young enough to adapt to the Kyuubi, the Yondaime chose you to seal the Kyuubi into. And Naruto, this does not mean that you are the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was sealed INTO you. It is trapped inside your body, but you are still Naruto Uzumaki, and don't let any one tell you that you are a demon. The sealing took the Yondaime's life. But when I announced that the Kyuubi was sealed into you, a lot of people just ignored what I said, opting to believe that the Kyuubi was sealed into you, but that it had control of you body. It did not help that someone had pages distributed to the door steps of every home in the village, saying that you were the Kyuubi in human form, and to not believe me. It was never confirmed who it was, but I have my suspicions. Now I know that this is a lot for you to take in, but its okay."

"Why did no one ever tell me? Why did I not deserve to know?"

"Naruto, its not that you didn't deserve to know, it's that I wanted, and still want, you to have a normal childhood. But this did not work, because the adults all told their kids not to talk to you, or play with you. I'm sorry that your life has been bad, but I will try to make it better from here on out."

I throw my arms around Ji-Ji, and cry, saying "Thank you Ji-Ji, I'm so glad you tried to help me when you could. But I have one question, who is the Tenzou person who saved me?"

"Oh, that is ANBU captain Tenzou. He is one of my most trusted ANBU members."

"Do you think he could teach me to be a ninja? I want to be a ninja, and Hokage too one day, so that I can prove that I am not a demon, and that I am Naruto Uzumaki, citizen of Konaha, and not "the Kyuubi no Kitsune in human form". Then no one would hate me, and then I could live a normal life."

"Well I don't know about that Naruto. Tenzou is a very valuable member of ANBU, I will have him help teach you to be a ninja, but I will let the ninja academy teach you how to be a ninja, until I can get you a jounin sensei. I will send him to your apartment tomorrow, and he will help teach you taijutsu, and any thing that he sees fit. But it will only be until you can enroll in the academy next year."

"Thank you Ji-Ji, I will learn what ever Tenzou-sensei wants me to learn, and then I will be top of the class in the academy! And that's a promise!"

"That's the spirit Naruto; it's always good to be an enthusiastic learner. And when you get to the academy, remember this, everything that they teach you at the academy will help you become a better ninja."

"Okay Ji-Ji, I will remember that."

Knock knock. "Excuse me Hokage-sama; I have brought Naruto his clothes."

"Ah, thank you Rin-chan, now I can go find Naruto an apartment to stay at."

Rin hands Naruto his clothes, then leaves the room, to head back to the Hokage Tower to do paperwork.

Naruto quickly changes into the slightly large clothes, black cargo jeans, a dark red t-shirt, and a zip up black leather jacket with a red dragon on the back, that Naruto leaves unzipped, and black ninja sandals.

"Alright Naruto lets go find you an apartment to stay at. The orphanage taught you how to cook right?"

"Umm, no, they didn't. They said that I didn't need to know how, because they always fed me instant ramen for food."

"They only fed you instant ramen? They told me they fed you perfectly healthy meals. It's no wonder you are so short, the malnutrition has stunted your growth. I guess that I will have to get you a cook book to teach your self, but I won't be able to get any one to teach you, it would not be fair to waste their time like that. But lets go now Naruto, when we get to my office, I will pull out the apartment records, and look for vacancies to get you a place to stay. I will also give you a monthly stipend so that you can get groceries."

With that, they left the hospital, and walked to the Hokage Tower. They walked up to Sarutobi's office, and he sat down and pulled a record book out of a filing cabinet. After leafing through the book, he found a suitable apartment. "Your apartment will be apartment number 28, in the Kage Apartment building, only half a block from the hokage tower. I will walk with you there now, and I will tell the apartment building owner that you will be staying there, free of charge, because you're an orphan. I will also have your first month's worth of groceries delivered, and 6 more sets of clothing. Would the same shirts and jeans be fine?"

Naruto nodded, saying "Yeah that would be fine."

With that, they walked out of the hokage tower, and walked around to the back of the building, and walked down a street, and walked into the reception area of the apartment, and with a quick chat between the hokage and the receptionist, they headed up the stairs, and walked up to the second floor, and Sarutobi unlocked the second door on the left. Sarutobi opened the door, and gestured Naruto inside.

Naruto looked around, and the room they first entered was the living room, and there was two couches two the left, and they both would sit 4 people comfortably, and there was a large bookshelf as well in the corner of the room. The door was right behind one of the couches, and straight away from the door, was a hallway with a door at the end, and another door on the right. The couch was to the left of the door, and to the right, was a bar, with bar seats to eat at. Past the bar, was the kitchen. In the kitchen, were brand new appliances, and there was an island in the middle of the kitchen.

Naruto walked in, and walked down the hallway, and opened the door on the right, and saw that it is the bathroom, with a brand new shower, toilet, and sink.

Next, he opened the door at the end of the hall, leading to the bedroom. It had a queen sized bed, with a dresser on one side, and an end table on the other side. There was also a small closet that Naruto mentally reminded himself to check later. There was also another door on the left, and when Naruto opened it, he saw a washer and dryer. There was also a cupboard over the washer and dryer. It also appeared, that the washer and dryer was an all-in-one machine, so it washes, and dries your clothes in one go, so that there is no need to rotate the laundry. The whole apartment was all brand new, and Naruto got to live there free.

Naruto walked back to the living room, and saw Sarutobi sitting on the couch, smiling. "Thank you Ji-Ji, I can't believe I get to live here for free! Everything is brand new, and this is just great!" he threw himself on Sarutobi, crying happily.

Sarutobi smiled, and hugged Naruto back as Naruto cried happily.

Finally, Naruto stood up, and so did Sarutobi. "Well Naruto, I have to go now, and Tenzou will be here tomorrow. I will also send Rin-chan here with your first month's worth of groceries, and your stipend. You should spend the rest of the day looking through your apartment more closely, and getting acquainted with everything. I would like you to look through the bookshelf too. This whole apartment is for ninjas, so the book shelf should be full of scrolls containing ninja history, and you might even find a ninjutsu scroll in there as well. But before you try to learn any new jutsu, show it to me or Tenzou before you do. We wouldn't want you attempting something that is way beyond your capability. I will see in a bit Naruto-kun."

With that, he left, and Naruto stood there looking around for a couple of minutes, before deciding to look to see what was in the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen, and looked through the drawers and cabinets. The whole kitchen all that he would need to cook with, except food. There was even a sushi bar, so Naruto made a mental note to ask how to make sushi.

Next, Naruto decided to look at the book shelf full of scrolls. On the bookshelf, he found a note 'To whoever is living here after me, on the bottom shelf, there is a ninjutsu scroll, detailing how to learn the shadow clone jutsu. If you do not have jounin chakra levels, please do not attempt the jutsu, for it splits your chakra into your clones. For more info, open the scroll and read the notes that I left there.'

With that, Naruto set the note down, and bent down to look at the scrolls. 'The Hidden Leaf Village, Hidden Secrets- ROOT, a Secret ANBU Force'. 'Hmm, I will have to remember that, it sounds interesting. Now to find the ninjutsu scroll'

'Leaf Village Academy History, next, The Hidden Leaf Village, Hidden Secrets- the Uchiha Clan Massacre, did Itachi Uchiha REALLY do it?' 'And next, The Leaf Village's Ninjutsu- Shadow Clone Jutsu'

"Ha! I found it."

Naruto unraveled the scroll, and on it, it showed the hand seals to use the shadow clone jutsu. The note mentioned in the other note was there too.

'The Shadow Clone Jutsu is a forbidden jutsu, because when you create one shadow clone, it slits your chakra in half, with one half staying in you, while the other half goes to the shadow clone. Now, if you made 10 shadow clones, it would split your chakra into 11 pieces, one for the 11 you's, so to speak, that are now in existence. To change the number of shadow clones you want to make, you have to mentally focus on making that number of clones. Another note, is that when you make a shadow clone, when it is dispelled, you gain what ever knowledge it may have learned. For example, if you created one clone, then had it learn how to cook a barbequed steak, it would mean that when it dispelled, you would know how to cook what it learned how to cook, meaning a barbequed steak. And I can not stress enough how important it is to beware the number of clones that you make.'

At that point, Naruto went through the hand seals, but then stopped when he remembered that Ji-Ji told him to show him the jutsu scroll first.

'But one jutsu can't hurt right?'

With that, Naruto did the hand seals, and quietly said "Shadow Clone Jutsu". With that, another Naruto popped into existence next to him.

"Cool, it worked. Now, to see if the knowledge thingy works… aha! With that, Naruto picked up the scroll called 'The Hidden Leaf Village, Hidden Secrets- the Uchiha Clan Massacre, did Itachi Uchiha REALLY do it?', and handed it to his clone ordering him to read it.

Naruto's clone walked off into the bedroom, and seven minutes later, Naruto got the memories of it walking into the bedroom, laying on the, 'Oh, the sheets are soft' Naruto remembered, next, he got the memories of his clone reading the scroll.

'Wow, so one guy killed the whole clan, his OWN clan, then left the village. Harsh. His poor brother though, left as the only Uchiha in Konoha. Wait, people think that the clans founder Madara Uchiha did it, and that Itachi didn't? Wow, but that Madara dude would be, like, 130! Wow, I'm going to have to remember to find that Sasuke kid and try to be friends, it must really suck to be all alone.'

"Awesome, it works."

At that moment, Naruto glances at a clock that is hung up over the book shelf, and it says 9:23pm. "Wow, I guess time just sort of flies doesn't it? Time to go to sleep."

Naruto got up from where he had sat down on the couch, and he walked down the hall way, into his new bedroom. 'Hmm, I hope that the other sets of my new clothing will be delivered tomorrow. I would hate to go around in dirty clothes… oh wait! I have a washer and dryer. I hope there is soap to wash the clothes though. If not, I could go get some.

With that, he went into the laundry room, and checked the room for detergent. Sure enough, there was a new container of it in the cupboard over the washer and dryer.

Naruto stripped down into his boxers, and put his clothes in the washer, with detergent, and ran it, and since his clothes would wash and dry in one go, he would not need to stay awake, to dry his clothes, so that he would have dry clothes in the morning. He then put his jacket in the closet, and there were also a lot of hangers, so that he could hang up more things as well, when he got them.

With that, he laid down on the bed, and covered himself with the sheets, and mentally thought 'Ahh, my clone was right, the sheets are soft.' With everything done, he drifted to sleep.

_AN: So how was that? Who liked it, and who decided that the story wasn't good enough to keep reading? The story will develop slowly, and I plan to make this a VERY long story, so it will be more than 100 thousand words hopefully. Now again, I would like to know if any one wants a pairing or not, though I don't think that I am going to be good with writing out a developing relationship, so I might make a couple one shots to try that out later. Any way, I want your input, so please review, or message me. And again, I want to know what you all think, I'm not someone who has written a lot before, even though I do love writing, the longest story I have written otherwise, was 5 pages typed on word, and this is 11 so far. Please read and review, and I will see you when the next chapter is out. also, there is a poll on wether or not to put Naruto and Ino as the pairing. its a simple yes or no choise, so please vote if you do care either way._


	3. Chapter 3

This is **FANFICTION** I do not own Naruto.

Knock knock knock. Naruto awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. They were knocking REALLY loud.

"Coming, coming." Naruto yelled.

Naruto ran into the laundry room, quickly dressed himself, and ran to the door. Opening it, he saw Rin, Sarutobi's secretary. She was carrying two boxes, and Naruto hurriedly grabbed them, and carried them in. He set them down on one couch, and turned back to Rin.

"Oh, these are the boxes with your food and clothes, and this," she handed him a little frog wallet, "is your stipend. As for the wallet, Hokage-sama said that you would like it."

"Thank you Rin. You can go back to the tower now." Naruto said.

Rin walked out the door, and Naruto closed the door behind her.

Naruto opened one box, and saw that it had 6 more sets of shirts and cargo pants, as well as several pairs of boxers and pajama bottoms decorated with kunai and shuruken, just like the pair of boxers that he has on now. So Naruto grabs the box, and carries it into his bedroom, and sets it on the bed, and proceeds to put the boxers, shirts, pajama bottoms, and pants into their own drawer. This seemed to work out, because there is four drawers in the dresser.

Next, Naruto walks back into the living room, and opens the next box, and opens it to reveal a lot of packed food. He carries it into the kitchen, and puts all of the food away, to reveal several cook books at the bottom of the box, which Naruto puts in the bookshelf, to be read later.

Left with two empty boxes, Naruto creates a shadow clone, and orders it to carry the boxes out to a dumpster that has to be out behind the apartments. At this point, Naruto's stomach growls. He creates another shadow clone and has it pick out a cook book, and cook something that could be considered breakfast.

To pass the time until his shadow clone cooks something, he looks through the bookshelf, and pulls out a scroll labeled 'The History of Konoha- the Hokages of the Past'

'Oh, if I want to be Hokage, this is a good thing to read; maybe it will give me tips.' Naruto spent the next 10 minutes reading intently, determined to learn whatever he could about the Hokages.

"Hey!" Naruto dropped the book in surprise. He looks up to see his clone standing in the doorway to the kitchen, laughing hysterically.

"Alright, what the hell? Aren't you supposed to be cooking?"

"I'm done, so I thought why not have a good laugh?"

"You know what…"

POOF

"Ha! Now I dispelled you! Now what? Ha."

'You know, I didn't even think it was possible to literally have an argument with your self until now. Hey, I made scrambled eggs. Cool, now I know how to cook something for breakfast. Wait…' "Oh SHIT! He forgot to turn the burner, and take the eggs off of the heat!"

Naruto sprints into the kitchen, and grabs the pan of scrambled eggs off of the burner, and puts them onto the plate that the clone got out, but forgot to use. By now, the eggs were all a dark brown color, very over cooked, but not burned.

"Hwww. Just in time. A little longer, and I would be eating eggs that would look and taste like charcoal."

With that, Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks out of a drawer full of them, and carried the plate over to the bar, placed the plate down, and sat down.

Muttering a quick "Itadakamasu" **(NOTE~ did I spell that right? I'm not sure about it. Can you message me the correct spelling if it is wrong?)**Naruto ate the scrambled eggs. The eggs tasted good enough, and they were just slightly burnt, but it didn't affect the taste that much.

Naruto finished eating, so he started to wash the plate, when he heard some one else knock one the front door. Drying the plate, he turned to the door and called "Come in!"

The door swings open, and Naruto sees a man with some how familiar brown hair open the door. "Umm, hello. Who are you?" Naruto asks tentatively.

"Oh, excuse me, I am Tenzou, ANBU Captain, and now your sensei until you join the academy next year. Now follow me out side, and I will take you to our training ground. It is training ground 17. It is my favorite, because it is mainly dense trees, which goes along with my ability to use Mokuten Jutsu."

Wood jutsu? Cool! Can you teach me how to use Mokuten Jutsu? It must be really cool!"

"No, I'm sorry. Unless you have the blood line relating to the first Hokage, you can't use Mokuten Jutsu. But that does remind me, I brought a piece of chakra paper, you channel some chakra into it, and it will show you your chakra affinity. I will test you when we get to the training ground, now follow me."

With that said Tenzou turned around and walked outside, Naruto following right behind. They walked out of the building, when Tenzou turned around.

"Now since I would like to get to the training ground quickly, I will shunshin us both there. And before you ask, shunshin is a teleportation jutsu. It allows the boy to instantly transport your self, and if you are holding onto someone them too, to anywhere within about one kilometer. The downside is that the jutsu uses a lot of chakra, so most people can't use it a lot. Now hold on."

With that, Tenzou grabs Naruto's shoulders, and the next thing Naruto sees, they are standing in a clearing, surrounded by very dense forest. As in SO dense, the trees are only about 10 inches apart at the most. The clearing they are standing in is only about 20 feet in diameter, so it is not a combat clearing.

"That was sooo cool! We just teleported! Can we do it again? Can you teach me how to do that? Please?"

"Naruto, Naruto, calm down. Unless you magically have chuunin chakra levels, you can't do a jutsu like the shunshin."

"But I can do this!"

With that, Naruto ran through the hand seals for shadow clones, and 19 other clones came into existence. Tenzou's eyes widened when he saw the seals for the shadow clone, and they widened further when Naruto made 19 of them. The Narutos looked at Tenzou, and almost laughed at how shocked he looked.

"Naruto, where did you learn the shadow clone jutsu? There is no way you should even be able to create one! I mean, you are still eight, and most jounin can not even create more than three shadow clones. I can only create seven shadow clones, but then I have to rest, because that tires me out, nineteen shadow clones would kill me!" Tenzou was clearly shocked, and angry, so Naruto let the shadow clones dispel them selves.

"Well, there was this scroll, in the book shelf of my new apartment, and it had the shadow clone jutsu hand seals, and directions on how to use it. There was also a note saying not to attempt making a shadow clone unless you had really high chakra. But I just wanted to learn a new jutsu! Besides, I'm fine, and look, I can make more."

Again, Naruto went through the seals for the shadow clones, but before he could finish the last hand seal, Tenzou grabbed his hands, stopping him from creating more shadow clones.

"Naruto, shadow clones are VERY dangerous. I do not want you to make any more. Now do you feel okay? Do you feel woozy, weak, or anything? You should be, at the least, very, very tired, not fine, like nothing ever happened."

"No sensei, I'm fine. I made one that cooked breakfast even. Shadow clones really don't take up that much chakra I guess. Or I must have a lot of chakra! That is so cool. I have more chakra then an ANBU captain!"

"Now Naruto, I will set that aside for now, but here is the chakra paper I told you about earlier and I want you to channel a little bit of chakra into it." Tenzou pulled out an ordinary seaming square piece of paper out, and handed it to Naruto. "Now when you channel chakra into the paper, a variety of things could happen. If you have a water element, the paper will dampen. If you have fire, the most common, it will burn, but don't worry, it wont hurt your hand. If it is an earth affinity, the paper will turn to dirt. If it is lightning, the paper will crumble in your hand. If it is wind, the paper will be cut in half. Now if you have a secondary affinity as well, the paper will do to of those things. Now go ahead, channel a little bit if chakra into it."

Naruto held the paper out in front of him, and mentally forced his chakra into the paper. Instantly, the paper got heavier, and turned brown. Naruto realized that the paper turned into wood. Then the paper promptly split cleanly in half.

"Cool that means that I have a wind affinity! Wait, what does the wood mean?" Naruto looked up to see that Tenzou's head was scrunched up, like he was in very deep thought.

'But that can't be! There is no way he has the wood affinity, unless he is related to the Senju… wait, Tsunade-sama could have had a kid… but this would have to be her grand kid then. This certainly is a lot to take in. I will have to give Naruto something to do while I go talk to Hokage-sama.'

"Naruto, I will now teach you how to use your wind nature in its most simple way, to cut things."

"How will that help-"

"Naruto, never interrupt me. Now, take a leaf, and hold it in your hand." Naruto did as told. "Good now to use your wind chakra, focus on calling on your chakra, and grating it together, and by doing that, it will leave you with a blade of wind chakra. To cut the leaf, focus the chakra on the leaf, and focus on willing it to cut the leaf. I want you to work on this until I can come see you again. If you manage to do it before I come to see you again, I want you to work on something else, also involving leaves."

"Alright, I will get it done before you come back, and I will do the next exercise too." Naruto exclaimed loudly. Tenzou could see Naruto scrunch up his face in concentration, and quickly intervened.

"Now Naruto, this is a jounin level exercise, but I just want you to get started on elemental manipulation. It will give you a head start in the academy, and later on, when you become an actual genin. But first, I want you to work on other things first. The first exercise that I will have you work on, is the leaf floating exercise. What you do, is hold a leaf in your hand, and focus on channeling your chakra to create a layer of chakra in between your hand and the leaf. This will cause the leaf to float in your hand. Once you can hold the leaf above your hand for three minutes, I want you to focus on using your chakra to spin the leaf above your hand. And again, when you can do that for three minutes, I want you to learn to rotate one leaf one each hand, and after that, one on each of your fingers. The leaf floating exercise should take you at least 3 weeks, so I just want you to work on that. Being able to find and use your wind chakra will take you a long time too, so don't feel bummed out at all if all of this takes a long time. Just tell Hokage-sama when you are done with all of the exercises, give him a demonstration, and then I will be back to teach you new exercises, and maybe a simple jutsu. Now I will see you later Naruto."

"Bye Sensei!" Naruto called to Tenzou.

With all that he needed to do done, Tenzou left in a shunshin, leaving Naruto to train.

Naruto immediately set to trying to make the leaf float, and forces his chakra to his hand. The immediate result was to make the leaf shoot away from his hand, before fluttering back to the ground. 'He he, maybe that was a little too much chakra.'

Naruto fept at trying to make the leaf float, before finally getting so frustrated, he threw the leaf down, causing it to gently float to the ground, much to Naruto's dismay.

'This is going to take a long time. Wait, if I used shadow clones, couldn't they learn to do it for me? Hey, that could work. I will just start out with 50 of them, I mean, they really don't use up that much chakra.

Flashing through the now familiar hand sings, 50 "poufs" brought 50 more shadow clones to be in to the clearing. "Alright guys, you know what to do. Find a leaf, and work on the leaf floating. I will make more clones later, when I want to know how far you guys have progressed." 'Oh well, time to head back into the village, I am getting hungry.'

After walking in a circle, Naruto came to the realization that there was no way to get out of the clearing, for on all sides, surrounding the clearing, were the dense trees that Naruto knew there was no way to get through them. After trying to fight his way through the trees, Naruto realized that he was trapped.

Mean while, Tenzou was walking into the Hokage's office, with the feeling that he had forgotten something. 'Oh well, it will come to me. I won't remember what it was unless I just wait till I remember.'

Tenzou walked into the Hokage's office, and noticed that Sarutobi was holding a match over a huge pile of paper work. Quickly noticing the ANBU captain's presence, Sarutobi quickly hid the match behind his back, while smiling nervously. This caused Tenzou to sweat drop at the Hokage's well known hatred of paper work.

"Uh hem, you won't tell any one about what you just saw Tenzou. And next time, knock before entering the Hokage's office."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Now would you tell me why you are here Tenzou?"

"Oh, yes sir. It has to do with Naruto."

"Oh, do tell me what you think of the boy."

"Yes well, there are two VERY important things that I need to tell. The first, and probably the least important, is that Naruto found a scroll pertaining to the use of the shadow clone jutsu, and taught himself the jutsu. But the unsettling thing is that Naruto isnt in the hospital with severe chakra exhaustion. He actually made 19 shadow clones. **Nineteen!** He should not be able to do one. And again, he made the nineteen clones with out a sweat. He acted like creating nineteen shadow clones didn't even effect him, and I am starting to believe that it actually didn't. How is this possible?" Tenzou asked in bewilderment.

"Well Tenzou, you obviously know of the Kyuubi being sealed inside of the boy, so I will skip that, and tell you something that you almost certainly do not know about the seal that Yondaime-sama used. The seal is designed so that Naruto will absorb the Kyuubi's chakra. Over time, this will result in the Kyuubi being completely absorbed into Naruto, with all of the Kyuubi's chakra being turned into Naruto's own chakra. How the seal does this, is that the seal pulls some of the Kyuubi's into the seal, where it is converted into Naruto's own chakra. With how Yondaime-sama described it, the Kyuubi will be fully absorbed into Naruto when the boy turns at this point, Naruto already has chakra levels far exceeding my own, and any one else on the whole entire continent. And his chakra will continue to grow until he is 24, when he will have finally absorbed all of the Kyuubi's chakra, he will have the equivalent of half of the Kyuubi's chakra. This happens, because when the Kyuubi's chakra is converted into Naruto's own chakra, half of the Kyuubi's chakra becomes a waist product, just because of the design."

"Wow, we have GOT to make sure that the kid gets proper training, because Naruto can very possibly become the strongest shinobi of all time. Especially with his new found wind affinity, this is almost a purely offensive affinity, except for the wind shield jutsus. Plus Hokage-sama, I must tell you about Naruto's main affinity."

"You mean that wind isnt the main affinity?"

"Well Hokage-sama, his wind affinity is just as strong as a primary wind affinity, but he has a very surprising affinity that is even stronger. His main affinity is a wood affinity. Naruto can you Mokuten jutsu, so he must be of Senju decent somewhere. If you know who is parents are, I must know if I am to teach the boy. This has greatly interested me, especially since I am the only other person with the wood affinity, thanks to your wayward student."

"Yes well, I will send word to Jiraiya, so that he can track down Tsunade, because she definitely has a lot to tell us." With that said, Sarutobi immediately began writing on a piece of paper. Deciding he was done, he called "Rin, can you come here?"

The Hokage's assistant came running in. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"I would like for you to get this delivered to Jiraiya. The last time he sent a message, he was in Kirigakure, so following the path he takes to meet up with his spy network, so send the message to Jiraiya's spy shack in Taki no Kuni, he should be heading there."

"Yes Hokage-sama. I will have it sent right away." Rin hurriedly left, rushing to the messaging office, where some one there would send it via a hawk.

"Alright Tenzou, what do you have Naruto learning to keep him busy? Hopefully it is enough to keep him busy for a few weeks?"

"I have him beginning the leaf floating exercise, and he wont come to you until he has mastered it so that he can rotate one leaf on each finger on both hands. I also have him learning the leaf cutting exercise, for his wind affinity. He will only start the leaf cutting exercise as soon as he is done mastering the leaf floating exercise, so he should be preoccupied for about three weeks at the least, five weeks if he gets really stuck on one of the exercises."

"That is good, and I assume he is sitting in one of the training fields working?"

at that moment, it clicked. Tenzou remembered what he had forgotten. "Oh shit! Oh, sorry for the language but I left Naruto at MY training field, one you can only get to if you can bend the trees like I can, or if you shunshin! I will have to go get him. He must have been left there for two hours!"

With a pouf, Tenzou was gone, going to get Naruto from the clearing he has stranded him at.

**AT THE TRAINING GROUND WHEN TENZOU LEAVES**

Naruto was starting to get worried that Tenzou-sensei had left him there. Naruto frantically looked around the clearing again. After waiting for half of an hour, Naruto finally began to get bored, so he started to watch his clones work on the leaf floating exercise. Most of the clones were still struggling to make the leaf float, but one clone seems to have figured out a trick to help keep it steady, and how much chakra to apply to let it float correctly.

Turning to the clone, Naruto ordered it to dispel itself, so that the other clones, and him self, would know how to make the leaf float. As the clone went u in smoke, Naruto instantly knew exactly how to make the leaf float. Naruto turns and watches as all of the clones begin to easily get the leaf to float.

Naruto him self grabs a leaf, and with a little concentration, he can easily make the leaf float. While continuing the chakra flow to make the leaf float, Naruto begins to wonder how to make the leaf spin. Putting thought into it, Naruto quickly comes to a conclusion. 'To make it spin, I need to make the chakra into the shape of a disc, then rotate the disk of chakra, which would then make the leaf spin as well.'

"Hey guys, I think I know how to make it spin!" all of the clones turn to look at Naruto. "Make the chakra into the shape of a disc, and then rotate the disc, so that the chakra disc can rotate the leaf as well." 'Tenzou-sensei must have been joking when he said this would take weeks, especially if I can do it in a couple of hours.'

This time, Naruto worked with his clones to figure out how to rotate the leaf. In a matter of minutes, Naruto has the leaf rotating in his hand, and so do all of the other clones. After maintaining it for a couple of minutes, Naruto orders all of the clones to begin on rotating it with both hands.

Meanwhile, Naruto is attempting to create a jutsu, off of an idea he got from the idea of rotating the chakra. By creating the chakra disk, and making it much larger, it could turn into a giant chakra weapon. First, Naruto creates the chakra disc covering his right hand. Then slowly, Naruto increases the size of the disc, until it reaches the point where the disc is almost four feet in diameter, Naruto prepares to throw the disc. Pulling his arm back, Naruto launches his arm forward, and throws the disc with all of his might. But to his dismay, the jutsu dissipates as soon as he lets go of the disc.

To help master the jutsu, Naruto creates twenty five clones, and has them work on developing Naruto's first original jutsu. The Chakra Disk. (**AN: I actually just came up with the jutsu, but it does have a lot of similarities to the destructo disk that Krillin uses in Dragon Ball Z. can any one come up with a better name?) **

Looking at his clones, Naruto is very please with the progress that the clones are making, and the clones that he has working on the Chakra Disk are making huge progress. They can already throw the disc four feet, before they lose control of the disk. The problem with the jutsu is, that Naruto, and his clones, are finding it almost impossible to maintain the flow of chakra that is needed to keep the disk from dissipating.

One of the clones, however, soon thinks of a remedy. "Hey everyone! Try loading more chakra into it before you launch it! This should help maintain it longer!" with the new idea, the clones were quickly able to throw the disc over nine feet until it dissipates.

But the clones working on the Chakra Disk aren't the only ones making huge progress. The clones are already able to spin the leaf in both hands, and they can get it to spin when they are holding one on the pointer finger, on both hands, at the same time. It will take another couple of days or so until they master the whole technique, but it's a matter of time.

While all of the clones are making great progress, Naruto is thinking about the offensive capabilities of the Chakra Disc. To test it out, Naruto turns towards the trees, and prepares the Chakra Disc. Taking a deep breath, Naruto hurls the disc at the trees, hoping to see that the Chakra Disc will cut through them.

To Naruto's amazement, the Chakra Disc goes clean through both of the first trees it hits, and the next ones, and the next ones, and the next ones, until it finally dissipates. It went clean through eight trees. **EIGHT TREES!** Naruto is completely shocked at the damage the disc did. Though the Chakra Disc only went seven feet before dissipating, it still awes Naruto. The offensive capability is tremendous. If Naruto could throw it farther, and make it spin faster, and make the edge sharper, it might be able to cut through solid rock at one point. and if you add the wind affinity, you can turn it from a chakra disc, into a wind disc! All of the facts roll through Naruto's head, and it leaves him in awe at what he stumbled upon. He might have just created one of the deadliest jutsu ever! Well, potentially, if Naruto can progress to the point in his wind training that he can add it to the chakra disc that is. But that is a long while off, even with shadow clones.

It is to this scene that Tenzou sees as he shunshins into the clearing. Seventy five Naruto clones, fifty doing the leaf exercise, and twenty five throwing what look like giant Chakra Disks around. Hearing an incredible tearing noise, Tenzou turns to see a giant chakra disk cut through four lines of trees, two trees in each line.

"Naruto, what have you been doing!" Tenzou is obviously bewildered at sheer number of shadow clones, and that they are already holding a leaf, and spinning it, with a leaf on two fingers, on both hands, at the same time. then there is the gigantic chakra disks that the clones are throwing around.

Naruto turns to see Tenzou and grins. "I have been training!"

**AN: so how is the chapter? Sorry for the delay, I was on a short vacation. God, it is 1:48am, and I am freaking tired. But I did finish the chapter. Anyway, can someone come up with a name for the Chakra disk, or is it fine? Oh well, R&R plz. And Naruto and Ino will be the pairing, because everyone but one person who voted, voted for Naruto and Ino. On the subject of him having a harem, because of his blood line, that will be up to me, but if I add more girls, it would only be two more girls.**


	4. Chapter 4

This is **FANFICTION **I do not own Naruto

**AN: When I came up with the idea for the Chakra Disc, I then came up with adding wind chakra to it as well. What this would do, is make a much simpler, and less explosive rasenshuruken. When he learns the rasengan, this is how he will come up with the rasenshuruken. Note, because Naruto has a blood line, he is put under the clan restoration act, meaning, that he must have three wives. This will be much later in the story, so don't worry until then.**

Naruto turns to see Tenzou and grins. "I have been training!"

"Naruto, why do you have so many clones out, and what are they doing?"

"Tenzou-sensei, when shadow clones dispel, you get their memories right?" Tenzou nods. "Then if I have fifty clones work on how to do the leaf floating exercise, then I can learn it fifty times a fast, because if one clone figures out how to do the exercise, they dispel, and then I know how to do it too."

"Wow Naruto, I am very surprised that you managed to figure that out. With how many clones that you can make, I wouldn't be surprised if you could read every book in the Konoha library, minus the jounin only section, in under a day. And with how fast you are progressing with the leaf exercise, I wouldn't be surprised if you mastered that too."

"Alright sensei, but I have a question. Can you take me out of the clearing now?" Naruto tentatively asks.

"Oh, right. That's why I came back in the first place. I was so preoccupied, that I forgot that you can't leave the clearing."

"Tenzou-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"What were you preoccupied with sensei? Does it have to do with how the chakra affinity paper turned to wood?"

"Yes Naruto, it does. And I am going to be honest with you. What the wood means, is that you have a Mukoten blood line, and that you can use wood jutsu, just like me."

"Wait, if the wood affinity is a blood line, does that mean we are related? Are there other Mukoten jutsu users in the village?"

"No, and no Naruto. I have the Mukoten blood line, but I was not born with it. Hokage-sama's wayward student Orochimaru, the snake sannin, experimented with my body, and genetically altered my DNA structure, so I now have the same DNA structure as the first Hokage, the first Mukoten jutsu user of Konoha. This gives me the ability to use Mokuten jutsu. However, when Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage, had kids, neither child had the blood line. And their kids too, didn't have it. The whole village believed it to be a lost blood line, because the only living Senju, Tsunade Senju, does not have the blood line, even if her body has the DNA containing the blood line."

"So is this Tsunade lady my mom then?"

"Umm, no Naruto. Tsunade is in her fifties, so she could possibly be your grandmother though. She could possibly have had a kid, who then had you."

"So where is this Tsunade lady? I need to see her, because if she is my relative, I want to meet her really bad."

"Yes well Naruto, Tsunade left the village, after her husband and little brother died in the second great ninja war. She was very grief stricken, but instead of confronting that grief, she has fled from it for the past twenty years or so."

"So what was Tsunade's husband's name?"

"His name was Dan; he was a middle class ninja, who grew up with just his dad, because his mom died when he was young. Dan was a very dedicated ninja, and if he had not died in the second great ninja war, there was a great chance that he would have become Yondaime Hokage. He was one of the best ninja that Konoha ever raised."

"That is so cool. So is Ji-Ji looking for Tsunade? He has to be, because I need to meet her."

"Yes he is Naruto; Hokage-sama has sent word to Lord Jiraiya, Konoha's spy master. With Jiraiya-sama's spy network, he should be able to find Lady Tsunade within two weeks, and she should be back in the village, at least temporarily, so that she can explain what we have found out."

"Okay Tenzou-sensei. Oh, guess what I did! I created a jutsu!"

"Oh, and it must have to do with those giant chakra disks that your clones are throwing around."

"Uh, yes actually it does. You see, when I was learning how to make the leaf rotate, I figured that I could rotate it by making my chakra take the shape of a disc, and then rotate it, and that would make it spin. But then, I came up with the idea of making it larger, and throwing it. If it spins fast enough, and if it can be thrown far enough, I think that it might be able to cut anything. And, when I have mastered my wind affinity, I can add wind chakra to it, making it sharper, and deadlier."

'Wow, this kid might have just come up with a very high powered and deadly jutsu, to match the rasengan. If the kid can come up with a jutsu just off of the top of his head, I can't wait to see what he creates when he is older.'

"Naruto, you just came up with a great jutsu. I want you to teach me the basics of the jutsu, so that I can demonstrate it for Hokage-sama."

"Oh, okay. It is actually really simple. All you have to do, is first, build a chakra disk, covering your palm." Tenzou easily did it. "Next, you have to channel more chakra into it, and expand it, but make sure that you keep the shape like a disc. Then, you just turn your hand right side up, pull your arm back, and throw your arm forward, throwing the Chakra Disc. But be sure to load a lot of chakra into it, otherwise it wont go far before it dissipates. My clones can still only get it to go about fifteen feet before it dissipates."

Tenzou flooded chakra into the disc, and threw the disc. The disc flew easily, going through half of the clearing, with clones jumping out of the way, before continuing on into the trees, and cutting through about nine rows of trees before dissipating. Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of how much farther the disc went then his, because Tenzou's disc easily flew thirty five feet before dissipating.

"Wow! How did you do that Tenzou-sensei? I can't even throw it half as far!"

"Well Naruto, when you told me the theory behind the chakra disc, I came up with another theory. What you need to do, is to maintain the flow of chakra to the disc, even after you have throw it." "How is that-""Naruto, I told you not to interrupt me. Now, trust me, it is possible. It is just another mental thing. What you have to do, is mentally focus your chakra to maintain flowing into the chakra disc. It will be easier with the better chakra control you have, so by doing the leaf floating exercise, and other chakra control exercises, it will become easier."

"Oh, okay cool. I'm surprised neither me nor any of my clones figured that out." Naruto turns to address the mass of clones. "You hear that guys? Work double time on the leaf floating exercise, so that later on, we can perfect the Chakra Disk!"

"Yes well Naruto, I think it is time to dispel your clones now. It is almost sun down you know." Naruto looked up at the sky, and sure enough, Naruto had spent the whole day working on the leaf exercise, and the chakra disk. "Just remember not to-"Tenzou was cut off, when Naruto gave the mental order for all of the clones to dispel. At once. The instant result was Naruto rolling around on the ground, gripping at his head. "-dispel them at once."

Naruto was having the worst migraine ever, as every thing that each seventy five clones had done today, flooded his mind. He could remember how one shadow clone had thrown a chakra disk, only for it to spin in a circle around him, before dissipating. And how one of the shadow clones working on the leaf floating exercise had spun a leaf to fast, causing it to literally fly away, or spin away.

After thirty seconds of a mind blowing migraine, the migraine just stopped. The relief was just there one second. The migraine had been there, and then the next second, gone. Naruto shakily stood up, some how feeling fine.

Tenzou meanwhile, was just about to pick Naruto up, and carry him to the hospital, when he stood up. 'How is he not unconscious? That migraine should have knocked him out. He shouldn't be even able to get up. Wait, maybe it has to do with the healing ability that the Kyuubi's chakra gives him. That would make sense.'

"Naruto, are you all right? Does your head hurt?"

"Uh, yeah. That really hurt for a second, but now I am fine. That REALLY hurt. It was like some thing was clawing my brain out of my head with a metal chopstick. Uh. Hey uh, Sensei? Why did that hurt so badly?"

"Oh, the pain would be from all of the memories flooding into your mind, overloading what your brain is built to with stand. That results in the migraine. But what should have happened is possible brain damage. That's why I told you not to dispel them all at once. You could have had permanent brain damage, if it weren't for the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi's chakra gives you advanced healing, which probably stopped the over load of memories from giving you brain damage. You just got very lucky Naruto. But any way, now that your clones are dispelled Naruto; we can go back to the village."

"Yeah, I'm really hungry now too. I haven't eaten since breakfast. It must be like 6:30 by now."

"Yes, well, I won't be able to see you for 3 or 4 days, so I want you to master the floating leaf exercise, and then, I want you to learn tree walking. What you do, is channel chakra to your feet, and then walk up a tree. This works for all surfaces as well." Tenzou gave him a quick demonstration, by walking up to a tree, and slowly walking up the side of the tree.

"That is so cool! I can't wait to do that!"

"Yes well, master the leaf floating exercise, tree walking, and then work on splitting a leaf with your wind chakra. After that, just perfect your juts if you have time. Well, let's head back now." Tenzou grabbed Naruto's shoulder and shunshined them both in front of Naruto's apartment complex.

"Well Naruto, get a good night's sleep, and don't over do your self with your training. I know that you are excited, but working too much can be a bad thing you know.

"Alright Tenzou-sensei, I will remember not to over do it too much. I mean, I have to try hard if I am going to be Hokage right? So I will have to try my hardest, and then try some more!"

"Alright Naruto, I will see you when I get back from my ANBU mission. Oh, and before I forget, if you some how complete every thing that I have set out for you to do, feel free to go to the library to find scrolls that will help you. And no, I do not mean jutsu scrolls; I mean general knowledge scrolls, even taijutsu scrolls. Your taijutsu is never a bad thing to work on early. If you already have taijutsu knowledge, this will give you a head start in the taijutsu tests that they do in the academy."

"Yes sensei. I will do all that I can to go above and beyond your expectations! I will finish the wind chakra manipulation, and I will start learning a taijutsu style, any thing that will help me be top of my class, like I promised Ji-Ji."

"That's the spirit to have Naruto. In order to be Hokage, you must be very dedicated to your ninja training, and I know that you will never have a problem with that. Now you have fun, and I will see you in three or four days."

Now that Tenzou has given Naruto instructions to at least last him until he gets back, he turns and walks away. "Bye Sensei! See ya later! And I will complete what you set out for me to do!"

Tenzou walks away with a smile on his face. 'That boy is going to become a great ninja someday.'

Naruto turns and walks into the apartment complex, flashing a smile at the receptionist, who, surprisingly, smiles back. Naruto walks up the stairs, and walks into his apartment with a smile on his face. He quickly makes a clone to find a recipe, and to cook a meal, a healthy one, so that he can become taller and stronger.

Naruto may not realize it, because he hasn't met many kids his age, but he is at least four inches shorter than a regular eight year old. Naruto is severely malnourished, and at least ninety percent of the Kyuubi's chakra is spent keeping Naruto healthy, and in a condition where he wont die. But as soon as Naruto starts to eat healthy food, and doesn't become malnourished, the Kyuubi's chakra would go to Naruto's muscles and bones, and Naruto would soon become a lot taller, and stronger. But Naruto does not know that yet.

While Naruto is waiting for his clone to cook dinner, he searches through his book shelf, on the off chance of finding an interesting scroll to look through. 'Hmm, this is interesting. 'Taijutsu of the Shinobi Lands- Fury of a Dragon' **(Note: Can any one translate this for me? I don't have any way to do so. Thx) **Hmm, that sounds so cool! It must be the taijutsu style of whoever lived here before me! Well, Tenzou sensei did say to find a taijutsu style, and this sounds so cool! I will have to learn it!'

With his mind made up, Naruto opened the scroll, to see all kinds of stances, and katas to work on. There is also a description at the top, "Fury of a Dragon is a taijutsu style that requires a person who is able to think quickly, and on their feet, and someone who is fast. If you are not a fast person, the style will not work, for it uses fast kicks and punches as the base for the style. Improvisation is required as well, because to use the style effectively, you must be able to improvise with what ever you are given, and be able to formulate a good strategy quickly. If you are not fast, you must start using weights to increase your speed. If you are not good on improvisation, then the style will not fit for you."

Then underneath the description, were all of the stances and katas to use the taijutsu style. Naruto made a mental note to make clones, and have them work on the taijutsu style. As well as to go find a ninja store where he could buy weights to use.

After looking at the stances and katas, Naruto set the scroll done on the couch as soon as his clone walked into the room.

"Hey Boss, dinner is served." With a poof, the shadow clone dispelled, giving Naruto the memories of making rice, and some type of beef called teriyaki, with sticky rice. And the clone already did all of the dishes, and served the plate.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and picked up the plate and chopsticks, and sat down at the bar to eat. Taking a bite of the teriyaki, Naruto immediately liked it. It was by far the best thing Naruto had eaten, and it was technically the first real meal that Naruto had ever made and eaten. 'Mmm, this is good. The teriyaki is cooked very well, with just the right mount of sauce, and the sticky rice taste good as well, with a little bit of the teriyaki sauce in it. This is by far the best thing I have ever eaten.'

After wolfing down the full plate of sticky rice and teriyaki in matter of minutes, and leaned back with a full stomach. After washing the plate, Naruto walked into his bedroom with a smile on his face.

After taking off his clothes, and putting on a pair of the pajama bottoms, Naruto slipped into bed.

'Wow, today sure was eventful. I learned a chakra exercise, created a jutsu, learned how to use my wind chakra, and tomorrow I will work on tree walking, and my taijutsu style too. Ever since I got kicked out of the orphanage, and got out of the hospital, my life just seems to keep getting better and better. And in a couple of months, I will get to enter the academy, and meet other kids. And make friends. Wow, I certainly am heading into a good life now. And it is all thanks to Ji-Ji, and Tenzou-sensei. I am grateful that I have people who care for me. Even if it just two people. I will soon have friends, and I will be top of the class too. Of that I am sure. I bet no one else got early training. Well, unless they were in a clan. Well, I will still be better than everyone else in the whole academy that is my age. That would sure be a good step to being Hokage, being top of the class, and rookie of the year too. Thank you for all that you have done for me Ji-Ji, and you too Tenzou-sensei. Even if you can't hear me right now, thank you for what you have done to help me.'

With Naruto certain that his life is changing, for the better, he drifted off to sleep.

"Uh." Naruto lazily woke up the next morning, feeling comfortable, and not wanting to move at all. Still drowsy, Naruto slowly threw the sheets to the end of the bed, and swung his feet to the floor. Feeling the extra plush carpet under his feet, Naruto smiled. Not a small smirk, no, a huge, genuine smile.

Standing up, Naruto walked to the bath room, before walking into the shower. After heating the water just right, Naruto stepped into the pouring water. Moaning softly at the feeling of the hot water, Naruto went through his routine. Washing his hair, soaping down, and then rinsing off. It was as Naruto was drying himself, when he heard the door bell ring.

With not enough time to dress himself, Naruto rapped the towel around his waist, and walked out of the bathroom, and walked to open the door. Naruto opens the door to see Ayame, the daughter of the owner of Ichiraku Ramen, the only place outside of the orphanage where Naruto could get food.

Ayame is wearing skinny jeans, and a light pink tank top, with a light blue jacket over it. Ayame instantly blushes, as she realizes that Naruto is just in a towel. Naruto gets deep red in the face as well.

"Oh, uh, come in. sit down on the couch for a second, I uh, just need to change." Naruto manages to stutter out.

"Oh, okay. I'll wait then."

Ayame walked in, and sat down on one of the couches, while Naruto runs into hiss room to change. He quickly changes, and walks back out into the living room, with a blush still visible on his face.

"So uh, why are you here Ayame-chan? I thought you would be working right now?" Naruto asks.

"Oh, I have the day off today, so I wanted to see how you were. I went to the orphanage, but they said that you had left, so I went to the Hokage Tower, and his assistant Rin told me where you were." She informs him. "This place is really nice. How can you afford this?" she asks.

"Oh well, Ji-Ji is telling the apartment owner to let me live here for free, because I am an orphan. The place is really nice, and I am really happy now that I live here."

"So what have you been doing these last few days? You haven't been down to the ramen shop for a few days, so me and Tou-san were worried."

"Oh, it is really cool! After I left the orphanage, I decided that I wanted to be a ninja, so Ji-Ji gave me a sensei until I enter the academy, because most other students will have come from ninja families, so they will have training before then too. So he is having Tenzou-sensei teach me stuff, and I learned this really cool jutsu called the shadow clone jutsu, and it creates clones, that when they are dispelled, I get their memories."

"That is really cool Naruto-kun, so what have you learned?"

"Oh, I learned this chakra control exercise called the leaf floating exercise, and I created my own jutsu too! I call it the Chakra Disk, and it is a giant disk of chakra that I can throw, and it can cut through eight trees so far, but I am still working and developing it. But it is really cool any way."

"Wow Naruto-kun, I am surprised that you made a jutsu of your own. And you are still eight. You must be having a lot of fun too huh?"

"Yeah, it is a blast. It is so much fun when you finally get something right, and I am glad I decided to become a ninja. And I have decided that I am going to dedicate myself to being the best ninja that I can, so that I can become Hokage some day too! That way every one will have to respect me, and then I would show every one that I am Naruto Uzumaki! Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

"That is great Naruto-kun, and I believe that you can do it. I know that you will be able to do whatever you set out to do. Oh, and I meant to ask as well, would you like to come out with me and meet more people? I am going to the Akamichi Barbeque shop, where me and a bunch of my friends, and other people your age come to hang out. Do you want to come?"

"Oh, of course, I would love to come, just let me grab one thing really quick." Naruto walked over to the other couch, and grabbed the scroll on the Fury of a Dragon taijutsu scroll.

With that, they walked back out of the apartment, and walked out into the street. "Wait, just give me one second. I need to make shadow clones, so that they can work on stuff while we are out."

Quickly doing the ram seal, Naruto created two hundred clones. They filled the street, shocking passerby, and Ayame. "Okay guys, go find a training ground, with fifty of you working on the Chakra Disc, fifty of you working on the leaf floating exercise, and another fifty of you working on the tree climbing exercise. The last fifty will work on the Fury of a Dragon style, and here, you guys will need the scroll." Naruto handed one clone the scroll, and all of the clones ran down the street, in search of a training ground.

"Now uh, now we can go. I just don't want to miss any time that I could have been training. So how do we get to the Akamichi Barbeque?"

"Oh, just follow me. It is actually not far from here, maybe two or three blocks."

Naruto and Ayame walked along to the barbeque shop, making idle talk about how the ramen shop was doing well, and how Ayame had friends who were ninja too. They talked about Hana, and TenTen. Both of which were ninja Ayame knew. Hana had just graduated the ninja academy, and TenTen had started the ninja academy last year, making her a year ahead of Naruto.

Finally arriving at the shop, Naruto instantly saw that the place was very crowded. Ayame ran over to a group of her friends, and Naruto instantly saw both Hana and TenTen. They were both hard to miss, with Hana having the Inuzuka clan marking on both of her cheeks, and TenTen has her hair pulled into two separate buns, and Naruto instantly got the feeling that TenTen looked kind of like a panda, with how her hair looks like panda ears. There is also two guys there, and they look the same age as Ayame and Hana, twelve, while TenTen looks more like Naruto's age, probably a year older than him, meaning she must be nine.

"Hello every one, this Naruto, he is a friend of mine. Because he doesn't have many friends, I brought him out to meet some of my friends, so say hi Naruto."

"Oh, hello, I am Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you."

"Hana Inuzuka, heiress of the Inuzuka clan."

"TenTen Higarashi, weapons expert."

"Izumo, just an average Joe I guess, I am in Hana's class in the academy.

"Kotetsu, me and Izumo are best friends, and I am pretty much an average Joe myself"

"Hi guys. So what were you guys talking about?"

Naruto and Ayame both sat down on either side of the table that the other four were already sitting at. The atmosphere of the room was pleasant, and the smell of barbeque wafted through the air.

"Oh, we were just about to order a large plate of barbequed pork, but maybe we should make that an extra large, now that you two are here." TenTen replied. "We wouldn't want everyone fighting over the last piece… again, Hana."

"Hey, it was totally my piece! Izumo just happened to reach for it right before I did, but it was still mine!" Hana defended angrily.

"Alright, alright, it was just a joke, sheesh. You didn't have to get so worked up."

TenTen stood up, and walked over to the order bar, and ordered the food. She walked back over, and sat down next to Naruto.

"Hey, it is not my fault that you are a troublesome blonde, Ino."

"Hey, I am NOT troublesome! You are just so lazy that everything normal is troublesome to you!"

"Hey Ino *munch* maybe you should both *munch* both calm down. Besides *munch* we are about to eat." *Munch munch munch* "And my chips are gone, so we might as well sit down to some nice barbequed pork. That should calm you down." Choji pleaded.

"Hey, don't tell me to calm down! I will calm down when I want to!" Ino yelled. "But fine, but only because you are paying. Or well, that we don't have to since you are with us."

"Hey guys, over here." TenTen called. "We have already ordered, but we can always just order more." After looking over, all three sat down at the table too. Shikamaru and Choji sat down by Kotetsu and Izumo, while Ino sat next to TenTen.

After talking for a while, Naruto soon found out that Shika, Choji and Ino were all the same age, and were entering the academy at the same time. Kotetsu, Izumo, Choji, and Shika were all friends, and Naruto fit right into the group. All of the girls were good friends too, and Naruto was instantly good friends with every one at the table.

As soon as the food arrived, every one dug in, and Naruto soon found some thing he liked more than the teriyaki that he had cooked. Akamichi Barbeque is the busiest barbeque shop in all of Konoha, fancy or not. A.B.'s barbeque is the best in the village, so most people frequently visit there to meet with friends, and to just eat.

After spending the ENTIRE day there with his new friends, Naruto headed back home. Walking into his apartment, Naruto went straight to bed, only stopping to take off his clothes, and to get in his pajamas. His clock said 8:43pm, but Naruto was so tired, he fell asleep instantly, never remembering the clones that were still out training.

**AN: so how was that? Did you all like it? It is 1:30am, again, but I just couldn't stop until I finished the chapter. In this chapter, I introduced Naruto's friends, and Naruto will have plenty of friends, he will NOT be all alone. He will have plenty of friends, so he will NOT be like he was in the manga. He will not be the prankster king from hell, because he will NOT need attention, because he will have friends. Anyway, R&R, and I will see you in the next chapter that comes out. NOTE: while I have come out with chapters every day that I have sat to write a chapter, this might not happen for a while, because I will be starting summer school in a few days. No, not retard summer school (joking), I am doing summer school gym to free up half of a semester, so that I can take Japanese class in school.**


	5. Chapter 5

This is **FANFICTION **I do not own Naruto.

"Uh." With the sun landing straight in his face, Naruto woke up slightly, and rolled over, trying to get out of the sun. After realizing that the sun was still in his face, Naruto rolled over onto his stomach, putting most of the problem away. To further fix the issue, Naruto threw the blanket over his head, then rolled over and fell back to sleep.

"Haa!" Naruto jumped up in bed as someone yelled in his ear. Looking around, Naruto sees… himself? 'Oh wait; it must be a shadow clone. Wait, why is a shadow clone here? Oh yeah, I never did dispel those two hundred clones that I made yesterday.'

"Hey uh, why are you here? If I left you alive, you should still be training."

"Oh boss, when you left us there for so long, some of the shadow clones made shadow clones when they got bored, so now there are about umm, a thousand shadow clones."

"What! How did they all make so many? I mean, did all of you clones make four more clones each? I mean, that's not possible is it? I mean, that would leave all of the clones with, like one eight hundredth of my chakra. Is that enough to support a shadow clone? I mean, that shouldn't be possible, right?"

"Well, apparently it is Boss, because we did it. And with the huge number of clones we made, we mastered the leaf floating exercise, and tree walking, and the wind manipulation exercise. Oh wait, and we can throw the Chakra Disk about twenty five feet now, and the clones working on Fury of the Dragon can do all of the stances, and the first kata too."

"Holy crap guys. I really should create more clones, if I have the chakra to make one thousand shadow clones. Wait, so when you guys finished everything but the Fury of a Dragon stuff, what did all of the rest of you do?"

"Oh that's easy, we all snuck into the library to read stuff. Mostly everything in the section that is open to jonin ninja and below. We couldn't manage to sneak into the jonin section, because there was a jonin guard to stop an irresponsible person who would do who knows what with that level of info, and jutsu."

"So what all did you guys read when you got scrolls to read?"

"Oh, a lot of the clones started to read wind jutsu scrolls, you know, the c-rank ones. There was Wind Style- Wind Bullet, a jutsu where you shoot a bullet of air out of your mouth, Wind Style- Wind Punch, a jutsu where a blast of wind shoots from your fist when you channel wind chakra to your hand and punch. You can do the same thing with kicking too. Of, and I can't forget Wind Style- Wind Blade. This one was B-ranked, because it summons a blade of wind to cut in a diagonal line in front of you. Being able to fully control will take a lot more training though. And another thing, there was this really cool exercise in a scroll called Mastering Your Element- Nature Manipulation. We couldn't do it, because it says that to do it, you have to personally use your chakra to manipulate the elements around you. You're supposed to do it to help you master your own chakra affinity, by using your elemental chakra to manipulate wind, water, the earth, and fire. So you should try to do it, because it will help with one of the jutsu that we couldn't seem to master.

"So uh, what all did you guys master? And yeah, I will try it, it sounds like it could really help master the wind element. And what couldn't you guys master? Because I'm sure that the Nature Manipulation will help with it a lot.

"Oh, the other clones mastered Wind Style- Wind Bullet, and Wind Style- Wind Punch, as well as the kicking version. They were both fairly easy; it's the Wind Style-Wind blade that is the problem."

"So what is the problem with the Wind Blade?"

"Well, none of the clones, including me, have managed to make one larger than a chopstick sized slash on a tree. We all think that this must be because we don't have the necessary control over the wind element yet. The other two wind style jutsu are just summoning wind chakra, directing it to an area of your body, and exiling it from your body in a blast of air."

"Okay, so the Nature Manipulation will help with that then, so I will have to do that soon, so that we can master the Wind Style- Wind Blade. So have any of the other shadow clones dispelled yet, because I don't have the memories of any of this." Naruto asks quizzically.

"Well no, all of the clones are still at training ground 43 working on whatever they want to. They are all still working on the Fury of a Dragon, and some are working on the Chakra Disk. The rest are all working on the Wind Style- Wind Blade, because it is the only jutsu, besides the Chakra Disk that needs the work." The shadow clone explains.

"So you guys all worked through the night, even when it was clear that I had forgotten about all of you?" Naruto wonders.

"Yeah, when we all realized that you had forgotten about us, one of the clones stood up and said that we should keep training, because "Boss would want us to work hard, so that Boss can become the Hokage!", so we all kept training hard, and at one point, around 10 pm, all of us created four clones each, and that was when some of them went to the library, and broke in."

"So uh, no one saw you guys? Right?" Naruto asked sacredly.

"Umm, well…."

"You have got to be kidding me! Who saw you guys break in there? I am in BIG trouble now aren't I?"

"Umm, well… a couple people saw us, but I am not sure if they will tell any one that we were there."

"A couple people saw you? How many people, and again, who saw you guys?"

"Well, two people, but it was Izumo and Kotetsu. Apparently, they had snuck in there too, and were trying to find jutsu scrolls, and learn the jutsu, to try and impress some of the girls in their academy class. So I don't think they will tell any one about how we snuck in there, since they had snuck in too."

"So what happened when they saw you guys? What did they say?"

"Well, they were, obviously, surprised, but they were impressed too. You see, to sneak in, we all had to climb through the vents, jump out of the vents onto the book shelves, and we had to pick the lock to get into the novice ninja section of the library. Picking the lock took awhile though; it took us about ten minutes until one of the other clones came up with the idea to use chakra to turn the lock mechanisms inside of the lock. To do that though, we had to channel our chakra into the lock, maintain control over the chakra, and use it to turn the mechanisms inside. But now we know that we can control chakra out side of our bodies, which I am sure we will find a use for at some point."

"But again, what did Izumo and Kotetsu say?"

"Oh, they said they were very impressed that someone who is not even in the academy could use chakra to open up the lock. And that they were surprised that fifty shadow clones managed to sneak through vents that were only large enough to crawl through. And they said that they would like to talk to you about pranking some guy in their academy class named Kabuto. He is some orphan dude who is a huge jerk apparently, and he picked on Ayame-chan once too. So we said yes, and they should be coming by in about an hour. Are you fine with helping them with it?"

"Hell yeah, it sounds like fun. Especially if he picked on Ayame-cha, I am in. So you should probably shower, get dressed, and eat before they get here. Apparently they have a prank that they want to do, but it will take a couple hours to set up, and get ready. That's why they want you to help, so that it will take less time."

"Wait, shouldn't I dispel the clones that are out training? I mean, they must be low on chakra, having gone almost, or more than, twenty hours with out being reinforced with more chakra."

"Well yeah, you wouldn't want all of them dispelling all at once again would you? Here, I will dispel, and tell the other shadow clones to dispel twenty at a time, twenty every ten minutes. Oh well Boss, see ya later." With that, the clone dispelled in a poof of smoke, and Naruto was sent all of the memories of the clones.

**Flashback **(To the time the clones spent training)

"Okay guys, go find a training ground, with fifty of you working on the Chakra Disc, fifty of you working on the leaf floating exercise, and another fifty of you working on the tree climbing exercise. The last fifty will work on the Fury of a Dragon style, and here, you guys will need the scroll." Naruto ordered. Naruto handed a shadow clone the scroll for Fury of a Dragon, and the shadow clone ran off in the same direction as the rest of the shadow clones.

All of the civilians ran out of the way, with the adults screaming about how The Demon Child is taking over!" the clones all chuckled at the pure idiocy of the older civilians. Mean while, all of the ninja however, were all looking baffled. The sure number of shadow clones was tremendous to them, and it pure scared most of the ninja who knew what being able to make that many clones required. A holy shit ton of chakra.

Running through town, none of the shadow clones could find a training ground that was empty. After searching for about half of an hour, they found one. Training ground forty three. For some reason, the training field was completely empty, but the shadow clones found out why, soon enough.

As soon as the clones all settled down, they could all hear it. From training ground forty four, a series of strange hisses, roar's, screams, and other sounds that none of the shadow clones could identify. While this would severely unnerve other people, this did not discourage the clones in the least. Merely ignoring the sounds, the clones soon did not even notice the sounds.

In under an hour, the shadow clones made great progress. The clones could easily rotate a leaf on each finger for ten minutes, so the shadow clones mentally checked the leaf floating exercise off of the list of things to do. Next, the shadow clones that had finished the leaf floating exercise went to work on tree climbing, and the wind chakra exercise, splitting in half, with twenty five shadow clones working on tree climbing, and twenty five working on the wind chakra exercise.

The next exercise to be completed was the tree climbing exercise. After another hour and a half after the first fifty clones had finished the leaf floating exercise, the clones finished the tree walking exercise.

To try and finish work on the Wind Chakra exercise, all seventy five of the clones working on the tree climbing exercise went to work on the wind chakra exercise. With the added help, the wind chakra exercise was completed in another hour of work.

Once the clones finished, they split into two groups. One group of seventy five shadow clones would help work on Fury of a Dragon. The other group, consisting of fifty shadow clones, would help work on the Chakra Disk. After another two hours, all of the shadow clones stopped working, realizing that, at the late time it is, around nine o'clock pm, that Boss had forgotten them. Talking it over about what to do, dispel in groups, or keep training, the shadow clones unanimously agreed to keep training.

Continuing to train for two more hours, the clones working on the Chakra Disk, realized that no matter what they did, they could not throw the Chakra Disk farther than twenty five feet. Realizing that there was nothing more that they could do with the Chakra Disk, they stopped, wondering what to do next.

While most of the shadow clones decided that they should just work on the Fury of a Dragon, about twenty shadow clones decided that they should find some thing else to learn, practice, and master. The shadow clones sat around for another twenty minutes, before one of the shadow clones came up with an idea, of where they could find a bunch of new things to learn, the library.

"Hey guys, don't you all remember how Tenzou-sensei said that there is a section in the Konoha library specifically meant for ninja, under the rank of chuunin, that want to learn new jutsu, and other ninja stuff too I think." One clone said.

"Yeah, let's go to the library to find new jutsu!" Another yelled.

"Yeah!" The other shadow clones agreed.

The shadow clones dashed off, heading towards the library, intent on learning all of the jutsu that they could get their hands on. Running through the village, they didn't meet any one, other than the occasional civilian and ninja, because it is already 11:30pm, so most of the citizens of Konoha are all asleep, or at a night club. A passing by ANBU member on night patrol stops to stare at the shadow clones as they run through the village and the section of the village he was assigned to patrol.

'Holy crap, who in the hell managed to create thirty five shadow clones, and why at this late hour? Wait, I should probably figure out where they are going, and what the hell they are doing. Wait, that means I won't be able to read Icha Icha for the whole stupid assignment. Well, whoever made all of these shadow clones is either really short, or a little kid, like, six or so, judging by the short height of the shadow clones. This has got to be interesting…'

"Hey uh guys, isn't the library going to be closed by now? You know, because it's almost midnight by now?" One of the clones called to the other clones. "Oh yeah…. So what should we do? Should we just like, break into the library?" Another clone asked. "Yeah, I mean, it must be easy, and there is no way that we should get in trouble right?" "Yeah, right. It'll be fine."

"With all doubts expelled from their minds, they raced to the library, and soon arrived. Quickly noticing they couldn't open any of the out side doors, and breaking windows was out of the question, the clones searched all around the building for an alternative way to get inside. When one clone quickly noticed a vent, he hollered to the other clones, and they gathered around it. A vent is an easy way in, the only problem… it is at least twenty feet in the air.

"So, how the hell are we supposed to get up there?" One clone asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we should climb on each others shoulders, until someone gets up there, then they can pull the others up with them."

"Well, okay, if you think it will work."

"It will! We just have to stand on each other's shoulders. It won't be that hard."

By climbing onto each other, the shadow clones quickly reached the vent, and the shadow clone at the top, quickly pulled out the vent. Oddly enough, it wasn't even bolted in place. Crawling into the vent, he pulled the clone whose shoulders he was standing on up, then he crawled farther down the vent, to give the others room to get in too. After most of the clones got in the vent, they quickly realized that four of the shadow clones weren't going to be able to get up in the vent, without any one, or any thing to climb on. Deciding that the four clones weren't really needed, they were sent back to the training ground to train.

Climbing through the vents, the shadow clones crawled far enough in, that they could see a vent opening. With the shadow clone in front looking through the grate opening, he could see that they were above the main area, because he could see the main doors. The entrance area of the library was filled with civilian scrolls, so he told the other shadow clones to keep going, and they all did.

Continuing to crawl through the vents for about another twenty feet or so, they stopped at another grate opening. Peering into this one, the head shadow clone could see that they were now above the basic ninja section of the library. Deciding that it was good enough, they all jumped down into the basic ninja library section.

The shadow clones quickly set off to work, searching the library for scrolls containing ninjutsu, or another exercise for them to master. When all of the clones were done searching the basic ninja section, they all came back saying that they could not find anything that would be worth the effort of learning.

Noticing that there were two doors leading out of the room, a shadow clone ran to each door, and one door led back to the main room, but the other door was locked. Running to the locked door, the shadow clones tried a variety of different ways to unlock it. One tried to pull the door knob out, and one tried to break the handle with a scroll. Neither worked. And yet another clone, tried to open it by using a hair pin that he had found on the ground. That did not work either.

As a way to try and concentrate, one of the clones made the hair pin twist and bend with his chakra, when he was struck by an idea. Running to the door, he placed his hand on the door knob, and directed a flow of chakra into the door handle. Mentally focusing his chakra to grab ad turn parts of the lock mechanism, he managed to make the lock open.

With an audible click, the door unlocked. Going into the room, the clones saw a gigantic room full with book shelves. Checking the scrolls in the book shelves, the clones quickly realized that they had broken into the jonin section of the library.

"Okay guys, look for wind jutsu scrolls. We can come back later for more scrolls." One clone ordered. Running through the shelves, the Naruto clones found four scrolls on wind jutsu. Grabbing the scrolls, the clones were just about to leave when two people walked out of the shadow of a book shelf, Kotetsu and Izumo.

**(Back to the present)**

While all of the memories were being processed into his memory, Naruto had hopped into the shower, and had a quick breakfast of more eggs. While finishing his meal, and washing the dish, Naruto felt twenty more clones dispel. He suddenly got the memories of his clones, from twenty different perspectives. Feeling a minor headache, Naruto was about to lie down, when the pain went away. Finishing the dishes, Naruto heard a knock at the door. 'Hmm, I guess Kotetsu and Izumo are here.'

Walking to the door, Naruto opened it to see two ANBU black ops standing there.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are coming with us. With the charges of breaking into government property, you are to be brought to the council for your punishment."

Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head in fright. 'Oh crap.'

**Sorry for the REALLY long wait, I started my gym class, and it is 3 hours, so for the past two days, I ran more than two miles a day, plus a lot of other exercises, and I couldn't find the time to sit down and write. And yes, I DID actually just do a cliff hanger. But any way, thank you for the reviews, and I hope/promise that I will update again, in sooner than three days. P.S. if any one can tell me how to check how many hits the story has, that would be great. i have no idea how to check it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello people! I am back! I hope… so when school started I decided to set the story aside for a while, and my parents split up, and my mom has no laptop for me to use, so I just haven't sat down to type yet. But I will write wile I am at my Dad's. And to "**Soulhope: The Wolf", **it is a good idea, but I have a different idea in mind for a defensive jutsu. Plus, when a jutsu hits it, it will either bounce, or blow up lol.**** And thank you "Dragon-Wolf Tamer for telling me how to find the hits, and I was blown away by the number, 15,706! WOW! And thank you Echo Uchiha and Spiritwolf35 for your advice, and a thank you to all of the people who have taken the time to review my story. **

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY OR FORM; ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED BY KISHIMOTO. If I owned Naruto, Naruto would have been smarter. **

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are coming with us. With the charges of breaking into government property, you are to be brought to the council for your punishment."

Naruto's eyes bulged out his head in fright. 'Oh crap.' Naruto worried.

"Yes sir." Naruto looked down in shame, and as the ANBU turned, he walked along behind them. He swung the door shut behind him, locking it in the process.

They walked out of the building, through the lobby, and into the street. A few passerbies turned, at the sight of ANBU, to see Naruto walking along behind them. Two or three of them smirked hoping that "the demon" was going to get punished for something. The ANBU saw the glares, and both of them felt bad for the child. The civilians of the village could never understand that the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto, not given control of the poor boy. But most of the ninja at least were able to understand the difference between a prison and the prisoner. But many were still weary, just knowing that the boy contend such raw power.

They walked their way to the tower with no problems, and were soon outside of the council room, where the council advisers would give Naruto his punishment, but also to hear his statement about what transpired.

The ANBU knocked on the door, and with a call from inside, opened the doors, gesturing Naruto inside. He walked in, to see a round table, with Homura, Hiruzen, and Koharu. There was also a man standing by the corner of the room, with spiky white hair, and a blue mask covering the lower half of his face. The ANBU took their leave, now that they had brought Naruto to the council room.

"Naruto-kun, we had you brought here, because this young man," Hiruzen gestures to the man in the corner, "has brought to my attention that last night he saw a group of your shadow clones break into the Konoha ninja library, late at night. This is a crime Naruto-kun, and we need to know why you had your clones do such a thing."

"Well umm, Ji-Ji, I had made those clones hours before, to train on a couple of tasks, while I went and met some of Ayame-chan's friends. I had over two hundred clones working on a couple things, but when I forgot all about the clones, they kept training much longer than I had meant them to. So they finished several of the tasks I had set out for them. So when they had extra clones not needed, one got the idea to go to the library, and find some more things to work on, and learn. But by the time they thought about it, it was well past midnight, so they broke into the library." Naruto explained.

"Well," Homura spoke up, "if you swear that you did not tell your clones to break the law, I think that we might be able to let you off of the hook, but you must swear that you will never use your clones to do this again, especially since there are jutsus in the library that shouldn't be viewed by a child. Is this agreeable?" Homura asked.

"Hai Homura-sama, I apologize for my clones' actions. And I swear that I will never use my shadow clones to do something like this." Naruto humbly accepted.

"Very well Naruto-kun, you may go, but I would like to talk to you in my office for a moment." Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded, confirming that it was fine. The advisors left, then the masked nin walked by Naruto, giving him a nod as he did. However, Naruto noticed a contemplative look on his face as he walked by, which piqued naruto's interest, before he just decided to leave it be.

Naruto and Hiruzen walked into the Hokage's office, where Hiruzen sat at the desk, and turned to face Naruto. So Naruto, I have noticed that since you use shadow clones to train, you can learn hundreds of times faster than a normal person." Naruto nods. "Since you can train so effectively, this gives you near limitless potential and capacity to reach high levels of strength, years before you normally would. Because of this, I talked it over with my advisors, and several of the council members, and it has been decided that you will be assigned several senseis, because of how strong you can become, and if you were to become strong enough, you might actually become Hokage someday. There are several ninjas that I believe will be great senseis for you, and they will train you throughout your time at the academy, but then you will be handed over to one sensei, as per tradition."

Naruto's thoughts were haywire, as he imagined him becoming so strong that he could become Hokage, to show that he wasn't the Kyuubi, that he was a jailer, holding the Kyuubi back from harming, and killing more people.

"So who would be my senseis? Tenzou-sensei would still be teaching me too right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, Tenzou will still teach you, because of your wood affinity, because he is the only other person in the village with a wood affinity." Hiruzen assured. "But you would also get new senseis too. Like we need to get you a teacher for your wind affinity and that will be my own son, Asuma. There is no one else in the village with a wind affinity, because of how rare it is in Konoha."

"Oh cool! So who else would teach me?" Naruto asked.

"Well because your shadow clones can memorize katas, and stances, I would like to get you a kenjutsu teacher, preferably someone who uses whatever sword that we find suites you best."

"What do you mean by what sword suites me? Isn't it just a sword? Anyone can learn to use a sword right?" Naruto questioned.

"Well yes Naruto, anyone can learn to use a sword, but to become great at kenjutsu, and be able to fight on the level of kenjutsu masters, you need to be able to use the sword as an extension of yourself. If the sword is too long, you won't be able to handle it correctly. If a sword is too long, we would find you a shorter sword, that worked for you better." Hiruzen explained.

"Oh ok Ji-Ji, could we go do that now? Please?" Naruto begged.

Hiruzen took a subtle glance at the pile of paperwork laying on his desk, to see that it stood about two feet high, before he looked back at Naruto. "Yes Naruto-kun, we can go now."

"Yes!" I wanna learn how to use a sword, it sounds so cool." Naruto proclaimed.

"That's great Naruto-kun; it's always good to want to learn something. Now let's go now, I know the perfect place to go."

Naruto and Hiruzen left the Hokage Tower, and walked a short distance to a shinobi store, called "Higarashi Weapons", and they both walked in, to see that to their left, was a wall, lined with different swords, ranging from katana's, to jutes, to kodachi's. Right in front of them, was a man looking around thirty, standing behind a counter. To their right, were rows and rows and rows of shelves, obviously full of ninja weapons and equipment.

"Hello Hokage-sama, welcome to Higarashi Weapons, how may I be of service?" The man asked.

"Well, I need to get a standard academy equipment set for Naruto-kun, and I would also like to find him a suitable sword, and have him learn how to handle it." Hiruzen replied.

"Yes Hokage-sama, the academy equipment will only take a moment." He walked off to the right of them, and Naruto could see him grabbing several bags of equipment, before he came walking back over, and set it all down on the counter, next to the cash register.

"Okay, the standard academy set will cost you fifty dollars." The man said. **(I do not know the value of 1 ryo, in relation to one U.S. dollar, so I will use U.S. currency. Sorry if some of you don't know the U.S. currency, as it seems most of my readers are from Great Britain and the Philippines.) **

"Wait Ji-Ji, what about weights? My taijutsu scroll said that if I wasn't fast, that I needed to get weights to help with speed." Naruto said. "Do you think that I could get some weights?"

"Well Naruto-kun, I guess if you think that it is important. What do you have for weights Taisune?"

Taisune walked through the aisles, before grabbing what seemed to look like wrist bands. He carried them over to the counter, and there were four of them in all.

"These should work, and fit you Naruto. These are ten pound weights, which should be enough for you for now, but you will have to come back to get heavier weights at some point, to ensure that your body is always working to adjust to the weights, so that when you take them off, you wil be much faster than you were before you started to wear the weights. Many ninja wear weights, to help give them an edge, with the extra speed that weights give you." Taisune explained.

"Alright Taisune." He pulled out the money, and handed it over. "So what about the price of a sword?"

"Well, jute's, being the shortest, cost one hundred and seventy five dollars, a kodachi is two hundred and fifteen dollars, and a katana is three hundred dollars even. That is the price for a standard issue sword, to get one that is more durable, and stronger, the prices go up considerably, because of how much more that the steel costs to forge."

"Alright, I would like to have Naruto test out each blade, to see which one works and fits him the best." Hiruzen stated.

"Okay, over t the right is a doorway, which leads to the forge. A door straight ahead leads to a training and testing dojo that I have set up for testing my new weapons that I forge. I will be there in a second, while I grab the swords that I have in stock, from the storage room."

Hiruzen nods, and both He and Naruto walk through te forge, and into the dojo hat is set up in a rather large room, with training dummies set up in rows, and on their own around the room. After waiting around for less than a minute, Taisune walked into the dojo, carrying a scroll. He dropped the scroll on the floor, before channeling chakra into it, and the swords popped out, and he picked up the jute, and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto swung it around a little bit, not really knowing how to test out a sword, when Sarutobi asked Naruto to go over to a training dummy and try striking and swinging the short bladed sword.

He swung it at the training dummy, and he seemed to do okay with the sword, but it didn't seem like the sword quite fit Naruto, it was almost as if something was telling Sarutobi not to call it a rap, so he told Naruto to get out the kodashi, a medium sized sword.

Naruto picked it up, and it seemed to Sarutobi that Naruto could swing it fairly well, and it looked comfortable in his grasp. Naruto tried to take a stance while holding the sword, with the sword out in front of him, but the stance was very flawed. Hiruzen could tell that Naruto was trying to imitate a stance he must have seen some other ninja use.

While Naruto still didn't know how to use a sword, Hiruzen could tell that the kodachi seemed to work well for Naruto, not too heavy for him, and a sword that was a little simpler to use than other swords, because it has a medium length blade, that was meant for quick short swipes and stabs. It works well for close combat, so it was the favored sword for ninja.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I think that we have found the sword for you." Hiruzen said.

"Alright, I can't wait to learn how to use it! It's gonna be so cool." Naruto proclaimed. 'I can't wait to show Kotetsu and Izumo.' He thought to himself.

Taisune gathered the jute and the katana, and sealed them back into the scroll, and the three of the walked back to the counter, where Hiruzen handed Taisune the money, and Naruto and Hiruzen walked into the street, with Naruto holding his new kodachi, now in a plain black sheath, and he tied it across his waist, on his left side, so that he could pull it out with his right hand easily.

As Hiruzen bid Naruto farewell, Naruto felt another group of clones dispel, so he sat at a park, to wait out the headache, and the disorientation that the memories bring. After waiting about five minutes, Naruto didn't get any memories that were anything special, just clones training. Naruto stood up, and took a look around at the park.

Instantly he had bad memories. He was standing at the park where he tried to hide from the ninjas that had attacked him, not so long ago. Naruto felt suddenly depressed with the bad memories, but after less than a minute, he shook his head. 'I won't cry about it, I will not be down on myself. This is why I need to prove myself to everyone, so that no one sees me as the Kyuubi. I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I will show everyone that.'

Naruto left the park, and walked back to his apartment, before stepping inside. Noticing that a clock said that the time was only 9:23, he decided to go find the training field that the few remaining clones were still at. He found over one hundred clones still working, on several things. He could see several clones blasting wind chakra, from their feet, hands, and their mouths. Others are practicing taijutsu katas, and others are working on the Chakra Disk.

Naruto can see that the Chakra Disks are cutting through trees, and they are being thrown more than thirty to forty feet. They haven't managed to get it to cut through rocks, but they do put large cuts on the surface of it.

The clones working on Fury of a Dragon have all of the basic katas down, and they are fighting each other, to try and gain actual experience, and to find what they need to work on the most. The taijutsu clones seemed to be doing pretty well, and they seemed to all have all of the katas down, and all that was left was to work on adapting the style a little bit, to fit his short stature, and short arms and legs. To compensate for that, Naruto glanced at the new ten pound weights on his legs and arms.

Naruto could fell a strain on his limbs, and he moved sluggishly, unable to move his arms and legs very much and he couldn't move even half as fast. This did not discourage Naruto in the least. If anything, it encouraged him to work harder, so that he could move normally, with the weights on.

Naruto decided that he should see just how well he could do the new jutsu that the shadow clones had learned, and how much improvement was needed. Deciding to start with what he knew, Naruto started channeling chakra to his hand, before he started to mold it, and spin it, before he threw the chakra disk, throwing it well over sixty feet. Ten feet farther than his clones had been throwing it.

This surprised Naruto, as he wondered what could cause the sudden improvement. He thought about it for about two minutes, before a thought struck him. 'What if I can throw it farther because I have the combined knowledge of the clones that have dispelled, while the others just have their own knowledge? This means that when all of my shadow clones have dispelled, I should be able to throw it even father, and it means that all of the skills will be way better than the shadow clones that are training now. I guess I should wait until all of my clones have dispelled before I try testing out my new skills. Well, I might as well work out while I wait for the clones to dispel.'

With his thoughts aside, Naruto began to do pushups, mentally developing a training regime, beginning with forty pushups, one hundred sit ups, thirty pull-ups, and one hundred sprints across the training field that Naruto could tell as roughly twenty yards long.

Naruto began his new workout, struggling to do the pushups, with the added forty pounds with the weights on. It took him about thirty minutes to finish the pushups, then he did the sit ups, which were not nearly as physically demanding, because it was just an added twenty pounds of weight for his abs to lift. However, it took Naruto another twenty minutes to finish the sit ups, because of the number of times he set for himself to do.

At this point, forty more shadow clones had dispelled, leaving sixty more to dispel. That left another hour until Naruto could begin testing his new jutsu skills, and the taijutsu katas. Naruto also still had his pull ups and sprints left to do, which would hopefully fill the time between when his clones dispelled.

Naruto began his pull ups, which only took him twenty minutes to do, so he began to do his sprints.

His sprints felt like the hardest thing for Naruto to do, because he quickly ran out of breath, after thirteen sprints, and he still has thirty seven sprints to do. Naruto took a break, for ten minutes, before he got back to his sprints. He did the last sprints in thirty minutes, and since the first sprints took fifteen minutes, when Naruto finished his sprints, the last group of shadow clones were just dispelling.

With all of the knowledge from his clones, Naruto took another ten minute break, to catch his breath again after the sprints.

Getting ready, Naruto formed a Chakra Disk, and he threw it, to see it fly about thirty yards, ten more yards than he had thrown it earlier, before his shadow clones dispelled to give him their knowledge. It finally struck Naruto, the huge improvement that shadow clones make. Shadow clone training could let him get as strong as a Kage, much much much sooner.

He was hoping for similar results with his taijutsu, and his new wind style attacks as well. But he wasn't hoping for much from the wind style: wind blade, because all of the clones didn't do very well, the best blade was only about one foot long, and it only lasted for about ten seconds before it died out.

Searching through memories, that were clones' memories, yet they felt like his own memories, he found memories of his clones practicing the wind blade, remembering all that he could about the jutsu, the hand seals, the amount of chakra needed, anything that could help him with the jutsu.

Flashing through the now instinct hand signs, he yelled "Wind Style- Wind Blade!" as he channeled his chakra into the attack. Invisible to human eyes, the blade of wind cut at a selected tree Naruto had focused on, cutting the tree deep, going almost half way through the tree, causing the tree to collapse towards Naruto, causing him to dash out of the way to avoid it. 'Well that was a lot better than putting a slight cut in the tree.'

Searching through more memories, Naruto found that the Wind Style- Wind Blast, all you needed to do was gather wind chakra in a point in your body, and expel it in a blast of concentrated air. Too much wind chakra, and you will over load the chakra pathways and rip them apart. Too little and the blast of air will feel like a little breeze.

Gathering wind chakra into his hand, Naruto threw a punch, while simultaneously releasing the wind chakra in a blast of air, blowing a tree into the air from the fierce blast of air. The tree flew back, knocking over two trees behind it. "Wow! That was so cool!" Naruto exclaimed. The blast was much larger than anything his clones did, they had barely managed to knock a tree over, much less blow it into the air and knock other trees over as well.

Sitting up in the trees observing the training field and Naruto, sat the masked ninja, quietly watching unobserved. 'It can't be, can it? I mean, there is the hair, the eyes, and the elemental affinity, but is it possible? Did he really survive that night? Did Hokage-sama lie to me all this time? I will have to confront Hokage-sama about this at once.'

With his thoughts, the masked ninja turned around, dashing through the trees, racing through the village to the Hokage tower, determined to confront the Hokage about his thoughts as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage tower, Sarutobi was idly doing paperwork, when he sneezed suddenly. 'So someone is thinking about me. I hope that nothing bad will come of this.' Ten minutes later, Rin opened the door to the office, catching his attention.

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi is here to speak to you about urgent business."

"All right Rin-chan, send him in to see me then."

"Hai Hokage-sama, he will be in in a moment."

Not even a minute later, Kakashi walked into the office, standing in front of Sarutobi's desk. "Hokage-sama, I have a very important question to ask you, and I need an answer now." Kakashi demanded.

"Well what is bothering you Kakashi-kun?" Sarutobi inquired.

"I must know something. Back before the Kyuubi attacked, about eight and a half months before, my sensei told me that he was going to be a father. After the Kyuubi attack, I was told that my sensei's wife and child both died in child birth, while he child was stillborn. Was this a lie? Is Naruto Uzumaki my sensei's son? Is Naruto Uzumaki the son of Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki?"

Back with Naruto, he was practicing his new jutsus, by throwing wind blasts at trees, and cutting trees in half with wind blades, then blowing them away with air blasts. He was having a total blast, while tiring himself out very quickly. He was using his chakra all over the place, virtually wasting the same amount of chakra that he was actually using, with his still poor chakra control.

When he had finally tired himself out there were no trees left standing in a fifteen yard radius of Naruto. This was the sight that Tenzou fond when he shunshined into the clearing to check in on Naruto. The whole place looked like a tornado had swept into the training ground, with the trees on the ground, and Naruto on his knees panting for a breath.

Running over to Naruto, Tenzou grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him slightly so that he was facing him. "Naruto, what happened here? All the trees are blown around, uprooted, and torn apart."

"Hehe, well I was practicing my new jutsu, Wind Style- Wind Blade, and Wind Style- Wind Blast. I could actually knock trees over with the Wind Blast, and I could almost cut them in half with the Wind Blade. I just guess that I went a little overboard when I was having fun."

"Naruto, how did how learn those jutsu in the short time since I saw you? With the time you had, you shouldn't have even been able to hope to use them for weeks, maybe more."

"Well Tenzou-sensei, I had a LOT more time than you think. Yesterday, I had made about two hundred clones to practice and train, but when I forgot about them, they kept training on through the night, but then, at another time around midnite, they broke into the library, and copied down those two jutsu scrolls." Naruto explained. "Oh, and all of the shadow clones had made about three more shadow clones each, meaning that there was about six hundred shadow clones training. So for what must have been like a combined total of about one thousand hours yesterday. Now do you believe that I mastered the jutsu?"

Tenzou stared at Naruto, his mind completely blown away. The simple fact that Naruto had six hundred clones working for nearly a whole day, and that he managed to completely master two B rank wind jutsu, and complete all of the chakra training exercises he had set out for him to do, tree walking, water walking, and the wind chakra exercise of cutting a leaf with his wind chakra.

'This kid could be the next freaking Itachi Uchiha if he can master all of this in a day. If he gets the right sensei, or senseis even, he could be the next Hokage of the village.'

"Well Naruto, I guess you did manage to make that many clones, and that with those clones, you mastered all of the techniques that I had you work on. I guess that I need to have you do some other things to work on then."

"Okay sensei, I can't wait to get back to work then."

Walking about ten yards away, Tenzou ripped a branch from the closest tree, and called Naruto over. When Naruto got to him, he began to speak, "Naruto, what I am about to teach you is another type of elemental manipulation. This is the element that I saw on your chakra paper, when it turned into wood. This means that you have wood manipulation as an elemental affinity as well. And yes, that's the elemental affinity that I have too. You are in luck, because I am the only person in the whole elemental nations who could teach you wood manipulation."

"Cool Tenzou-sensei, I can't wait to get started. I can't believe that I actually did have the same affinity as you Tenzou-sensei."

"All right, to do the wood elemental exercise, you need to focus your chakra into the branch. Now, that is the easy art. Wjat you will have to do after that, is you need to find your wood chakra. I cant give you anything more than that, but once you have found your wood chakra-"

"Wait, Tenzou-sensei, how will I know when I have found my wood chakra?" Naruto asked.

"You will just know it Naruto. You will _feel_ the wood chakra flowing through you and the branch. After that, you will have to focus your wood chakra, and have it grow."Tenzou explained.

"Again Tenzou-sensei, what do you mean by _grow?_" Naruto inquired.

"And again Naruto, you will feel the chakra start to grow inside the branch. What this will do, is that the branch in your hand will start to grow. Now at this point, hold the branch point down, and the branch in your hand will keep growing as long as you feed your wood chakra into it. It will grow into a tree, the size depends on how much chakra that you feed into the branch. This is why you angle it down, so that the roots can dig into the ground. Now-"

"Wait, Tenzou-sensei, does that mean that once I am done with that task, I can start to learn some really cool wood jutsu? Naruto asked.

"No, his exercise is just for you to learn how to find and use your wood chakra. There is another exercise that I will teach you after you do this one, that will show that you have mastered your wood chakra, and then I can start to teach you wood style jutsu." Tenzou explained.

"Wow that means that I can grow trees when I'm done!"

'Well wasn't that kind of obvious…' Tenzou thought with a laugh at Naruto's eagerness and enthusiasm.

"Well Naruto, when you are done with this, come search me out and I will teach you the final part, then you can start to learn actual wood style jutsu."

"Hai Tenzou-sensei, I will."

With Naruto busy, Tenzou took his leave, shunshining out of the clearing, off to his home.

'Now I still have no chakra, I kind of spent it all messing around with the Wind Style- Wind Blast, and the Wind Blade… I guess training will have to wait until tomorrow then.'

Deciding to walk down to the barbeque place that he had met with Ayame and everyone else, Naruto started to walk down. Half way to the barbeque joint, Naruto stopped hearing "Hey Naruto, over here!"

Turning to look, Naruto saw Ayame, standing by a little ramen shop, wearing an apron.

Naruto walked over to Ayame, before saying "Hey Ayame-chan, how's it going?" Naruto asked back.

"Well I am working with Dad, do you want to come in and have ramen with us?" She asked.

"I'm sorry; I was just on my way to Akimichi Barbeque to have lunch." Naruto replied.

"Oh, that's okay; I guess we can hang out another time then. See yeah later Naruto."

Naruto continued on his way, and he arrived at Akimichi Barbeque in a couple of minutes, where he sat down at a table towards the back, where he ordered a small plate of barbecued pork. After eating his lunch, Naruto got up, and was about to leave when he heard someone call him.

"Hey Naruto, come sit over here with us." It was Ino who called him over, so Naruto sat down at their table, sitting with Ino to his right, with Shikamaru and Choji across from him. "Hey Naruto, how's it going?"

"Well I have just been training. I actually learned two jutsu, and I made my own jutsu!" Naruto bragged.

"Yeah right Naruto! I doubt that you could learn anything, much less actually make your own jutsu." Ino doubted.

"I did! I can show you right now!" he challenged.

"Fine, let's go! That means you guys too!" while Naruto and Ino were arguing, Choji watched while eating from a plate of barbecued pork, and Shikamaru napped through the whole thing, until Ino grabbed him by the shoulder, and dragged him out through the door, leaving Naruto and Choji to follow behind.

Walking outside, Ino led the three boys to a nearby training ground, dragging the still waking Shikamaru behind her, while Naruto and Choji followed. Stopping in the middle of the training ground, she turned to Naruto, saying "Alright, show me these supposed jutsu that you learned."

"Fine, I'll do it right now." He declared. Turning to a tree, he yelled "Chakra Disk!" in a quick motion, he threw a large blue disk at a tree, with the chakra disk cutting straight through the tree, and threw dozens of trees behind it, before it hit a rock, cutting into the rock, before it dissipated against the rock.

Turning to Ino, Naruto put on a victorious smirk, saying "Ha! What now? I told you so!"

Ino stood stupefied, while Choji had dropped his bag of chips, and Shikamaru stood nonchalantly, staring at all of the trees hat had all been cut in half.

"Naruto, how did you do that? I have never seen anything like that before, it was so cool!"

"That was my own original jutsu that I made, the Chakra Disk! So what do you guys think?"

Naruto, that was amazing!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah that was pretty cool Naruto. But I doubt that you actually made that yourself." Choji doubted.

"I did!"

"I still doubt that Naruto! I mean, how could you even crate something like that?" Choji questioned.

"Well for about three days now, I have been training with the help of Tenzou-sensei, he taught me a bunch of cool chakra exercises, and then I figured out how to make the chakra disk, and then last night, I went to the library and found two scrolls with two more wind style jutsu that I learned too."

"That is incredible Naruto-kun! Show me those too!" she pleaded.

"Hehe, sure thing Ino." Turning to anther tree, he said "This is Wind Style- Wind Blast. Without further a due, he turned to a tree and made a punching motion, when Ino saw, well could sort of see, a blast of air leave his fist, and knock over the tree.

"Wow that is so incredible Naruto-kun!" Ino praised.

"Yeah that was pretty cool." Choji said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled. 'Can't I just go watch some clouds?' He thought to himself.

"And next, this is Wind Style- Wind Blade." Again, he turned to a new tree, and one second, the tree was standing, the next it was falling over, having been cut evenly down the middle of the tree all the way down.

"Wow, I didn't even see anything happen, then just all of a sudden, the tree was falling over!"

"Yeah, that one is really cool because since you can't actually see wind, you won't even see anything coming, but with the Wind Blast, you can almost see the concentrated air blast coming."

Choji, Ino, Shikamaru! Come inside this instant. What do you think that you are doing with _**him**_!"

"Wait, what's the problem mom?" Choji asked.

"Just come inside with me right now! That means you two too!" Choji's mom ordered.

"Okay mom."

"Okay Mrs. Akamichi."

"Troublesome."

"Okay bye Naruto-kun!"

"Bye Ino, Shikamaru, Choji!"

After watching his three friends leave, Naruto began to walk home, noticing that the time was still only about two or three o'clock. Walking into the apartment building, then to his apartment, Naruto noticed a note that had been put on his apartment door.

Hey Naruto, meet us at Akamichi Barbeque tomorrow around noon, so that we can talk about pranking that kid Kabuto. –Kotetsu and Izumo.

'Okay cool, sounds like that will be fun tomorrow. Wait, before I go back inside, why don't I make more clones to train?' running back outside, Naruto ran to the small training ground by Akimichi Barbeque, and created forty clones, all to work on the new wood style activity. 'Hopefully I can have the wood style activity done the day after tomorrow, then I can start working on the next wood style exercise right before the academy starts.' **(Note: The academy starts in two days from the current time of the story.)**

Creating more clones, Naruto set them to work on improving the Wind Style: Wind Blade, the Wind Style: Wind Blast, the Chakra Disk, and the chakra exercises, including the wind manipulation. On that thought, Naruto was struck with a memory, about the Wind Style: Wind Manipulation, and was emboldened to try it out. Thinking back on it, Naruto remembered the instructions in the scroll his clones had found.

"Elemental Manipulation- Manipulating the Wind: To learn how to manipulate the wind around you, there must be a breeze, even a slight movement in the air will work, and you must focus your wind chakra, and you must manipulate it out of your body, then you will need to focus it into the air current around you, and force your wind chakra to flow into that breeze, once you have done that, you will have to move your wind chakra, moving the wind with it. What you can do with this, is you can move the wind at such high speeds, if you get far enough, that you can blow almost anything over with the wind that you create. The process of learning to do this, WILL take a very long time, at least well over three years."

"Wow, that is so cool, but THREE years is a long time…" Naruto thought aloud.

"It takes such of a mastery of wind manipulation to perform, no person has been able to do so, since a man who lived a very long time ago, but while many try, non have done better than knocking over trees, which is not worth the time and effort that they put into the task, so most who attempt have failed, and given up."

'I wonder if it is possible to do…'

"With this manipulation though, with enough chakra, you can blow over and nearly obliterate anything within a mile radius, with the force of the air It is also known that the amount of chakra needed to, will kill the user, and that that is how the one man to master air manipulation died. . It is even possible to blow over a mountain with the force produced from such winds. In that mans journal, it said that it took him eight years to master air manipulation, so any attempt at mastering air manipulation, will take just as long, if not much longer."

'Wow, eight years. But how awesome would it be to have a Wind Style: Air Blast that could blow over the Hokage monument?' He thought. "Well, at least I will have something to do with my time while my clones are training, and this will be so cool, even if it takes me ten years to do, because it will be worth it, especially if learning such a powerful technique could help me become Hokage.'

Now that he had the instructions and the history of Wind Manipulation memorized, and his clones at work, Naruto set to his physical work out, determined to pass the time while his clones trained, working to become faster and stronger.

Five hours later, Naruto was done with his work out, well he was dead tired, and almost unable to move, his muscles cramped, and sore. It took him ten minutes to drag himself halfway to his apartment, before a ninja jumped down in front of him, who looked oddly familiar.

"Hey! You are that masked ninja dude! Kakashi right?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I took an, interest in you, when I first saw all of the shadow clones that you made. I saw a lot of potential in you, especially after I had something verified with Hokage-sama. After learning that your sensei Tenzou could not train you while you are in the academy, because of his ANBU captain duties. I decided that since I saw so much potential in you, that I could train you, since I was recently planning on leaving ANBU, because it just doesn't suit me."

"That sounds cool, I'd be glad to have a sensei to teach me." Naruto agreed.

"Good, then our first training session will be after your first day at the academy, go to your training ground about thirty minutes after it is over." Kakashi said.

"Hai Sensei."

"Alright, good bye Naruto, I look forward to teaching someone with such potential." Kakashi bode is farewell, and left in a shunshin. Naruto continued his walk home, but it was still another ten minutes before he dragged himself into his bed, passing out with exhaustion.

**Well another chapter is over and done with, after the long wait. I will try to get a chapter out about once every two weeks, while I am at my Dad's where I have a laptop to work at. And just so that you know, I have finally worked out what my plot line is, and where I am going to take the story. It took me a really long time for me to find what I wanted to do, but here it is, and I plan to have regular updates. And quick question, is it Akimichi, or Akamichi? I am not sure. See you next time.**


	7. Come check my other profile N B Higham !

Hello again to any one that sees this, hopefully i can catch the attention of some of my old readers for this story with this quick update. Chapter One of my A Good Life is up on my other profile NBHigham , where i will be finishing the rewrite, and hopefully posting new content for the story, with the challenging courses i have this year i might not be able to update a much, but I will sincerely do my best to update this story, and i hope you all come over keep tabs on the story, as hopefully within two weeks i will be done with the rewrite and posting new chapters!

So if you were one of the people following this story way back over a year ago when i started it, i hope to see some of my old readers come enjoy this story with me again!


End file.
